Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice!
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: One just want freedom, the other wants to love and be loved, when their worlds collides, can they both fight for what they want? Or is theirs a love that will end in tragedy? :Suck at Summary: Read and Review! The rating might change.
1. Miracle 1 – Will You Be My Boyfriend?

**Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice**

**Chapter 1 – Go Out With Me**

**_This is a revised chapter of the original so rereading will be at your best interest. Thank you so much!_  
**

**Narrator **

Silence

It was a quiet morning; even the birds that normally let loose their harmonious music seemed subdued under the heavy curtain of silence that clothed Rosary Hill Academy. The unusual quietness of that Monday morning stirred a ghost expectancy of excitement, possibilities and yet urgency that had a vibrant cerulean-eyed golden haired girl gritting her teeth as she sat being peered pressured by her friend of old.

For months, this said girl has been interrogated, pressured and pushed to the brink of madness by her bestfriend. For what reason you ask? Simple, to confess the crushingly, painful emotions she has been harboring toward a certain soccer ace.

"Come on Serena! If you don't, that stupid bitch will take him from you!" Molly, the bestfreind, said again for the millionth time. She really couldn't understand why her friend refused to confess especially since it was bothering her friend so much to the point of causing her insomnia for nights on end.

Serena, the cerulean-eyed blonde, on the other hand couldn't understand why Molly insisted on her confessing when they both knew that the boy was out of her range. Molly believed Serena to be the equal of any match but Serena wasn't so sure. And for this reason, with the clock ticking away toward the end of first period, Serena and Molly sitting by the window argued urgently in whispers. Sitting beside them was another close friend of theirs, a male who found their topic of conversation to be extremely boring. Oh so he tried to project. But the truth was that he didn't want Serena to confess to a boy she didn't even know and the said soccer ace didn't even deserve someone as kind hearted and strong willed like Serena. He willed the time to go faster mentally, hoping to prevent Serena from giving into Molly's pressure.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

"Ask him!" Molly, my best and childhood friend, whispered urgently in my ears as she sat at my left. I blinked and turned my full attention to her.

"Ask who?" I asked though I had a sinking sensation in the pits of my stomach who she was talking about. Hell no! I wasn't about to get embarrassed or make a fool out of myself.

"Don't play dumb! I don't think Darien has a partner yet, ask him!" she demanded in a whisper.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I screeched in whisper if that was possible. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Serena, this might be your one and only chance. Besides, what is there to lose?" My pride, my dignity, my peace of mind oh and let's not forget, my place among the nerds. I shook my head no. There WAS too much to loose

"Rena, please listen to me on this one. Think of all that you will gain!" yes, I would surely gain rejection, a great deal of embarrassment and humiliation. No, I wasn't going to put myself in that vulnerable situation.

"Molly, No!" I said, hoping she would drop the subject but after 16 years of knowing a person, you would think I would know she wouldn't drop the matter.

"Come on Rena! You've loved him since he transferred to our school! That was almost three years ago! How long can you keep these feelings a secret? Do you want Georgina to take him away since we all know she is about to ask him to the formal?" she whispered urgently and my heart quickened in pace at the thought of the beautiful cheerleader becoming Darien's girlfriend. As beautiful as she was, she was also very spiteful and a bitch as said behind closed doors. But even still, she was beautiful with long brown hair, dark honey eyes, a full smoking red lips and a model at that! Oh yes, she was a model, had covered pages after pages of magazines ever since she was a baby. Her father was the mayor of our district and he was wealthy beyond words which made her just as wealthy since she was the sole heir of it all. An only child, an overly indulgent only child. There was nothing she asked for that she didn't get. Not only was she popular by her own means but also through the generous donation her father makes to the school.

There was one time when our class couldn't meet the budget we needed to take an over sea trip to Washington DC in the US and she paid for us all, ok let me rephrase, she added money to the budget so we could all go to the trip. But I had paid my share of the fee so I owed her nothing. Besides, I had already been to Washington DC many times so I didn't really care to go, so like I said, I owed her nothing. But after that, her popularity had exploded to new heights. Not to mention that last year she was the captain of the cheerleaders though this time Mina, Kadan's girlfriend, won the captain. It had always been like that for the two of them, one would win this year then the next year the other would win.

"Serena!" Molly drew me out of my thoughts and I swallowed. I knew she was right but I just didn't have the courage for it. We watched as Georgina looked over at Darien, a smile grazing her lips as she began to get up. Panic shot through me like an arrow. No! I screamed painfully in my head. I was out of time! I looked wildly about as if trying to find something to distract her or for me to hide but my thoughts and actions were different. I was thinking of running out of the room so to avoid facing the devastating truths that Darien was out of my reach forever but my body had other ideas. I was standing in front of him before I realized what was happening. I turned with a panic look to Molly, hoping she would stop me but she only gave me thumbs up. I saw the curious eyes directed at me and Darien's blank look staring at me. My hands began fidgeting and I felt invisible sweats break over my skin.

I had watched women give birth and never blanched, I have seen death in all its gooey glory of blood and managed to just bat an eye and put it out of my mind, I was kidnapped often in my life and have faced so many dangers that I could laugh at the face of it, so why was asking Darien shield a simple request such as 'will you go to the formal with me' such an ordeal? I stood shell shocked and one of his brows lifted in question.

"What's her problem?"

"Nerds, you can never understand them." And on comments flew about the room. I heard someone approach from behind and I knew it was Georgina. As soon as I felt her too close I did the unthinkable.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I blurted out in a rush as I shut my eyes tightly.

The room grew still for a very looooong time.

Will you be my boyfriend? Seriously? What was wrong with me!? What had happened to him just taking me to winter formal? And couldn't I have just asked will you go out with me? Why or how did it come out as will you be my boyfriend?! I was asking Darien who had never given the tightly of girlfriend to anyone to be my boyfriend and if he acknowledges it, then I would be his girlfriend right? I didn't need to look at anyone to know they were shocked; even Molly was shocked as she admitted later to me.

The still silence was broken by Georgina's fake laughter. Fake because I caught an edge of anger in it.

"Really nerd girl, must you be so embarrassing?" she said, breaking the spell of shock and my classmates burst into uncontrollable laughter. My eyes opened but I stared at no one except my fisting hands as I tried not to cry.

Georgina sighed and shook her head.

"And here I was about to ask Darien to be my date for the Winter Formal."

"Serena." I heard Melvin's whimpering.

"Yes Serena, return to your loser friends and stop chasing after something that is not yours. Do you not know your place?" Georgina said with all the sigh of a tired mother scolding her child and I felt heat creep up my face and over my body. Humiliated but too tongue tie to say anything I said nothing and even if I wasn't tongue tied, I would be a fool to make her my enemy.

"What an annoyance."

"What an eye sore."

"Her? Darien be Her boyfriend? Don't make me laugh."

"Who does she think she is anyway?"

"Some people will do just about anything for attention." That did it and I turned to leave but my hand was caught in a tight grip. I looked back into the amused eyes of Jason.

"And where do you think you are going miss nerd?" he said with a smirk on his lips as his eyes lit up devilishly. I looked away. I tugged at my hand but his hand felt like steel around my hand.

"Come now dear, don't fight me. Stay and watch how a real lady ask Darien out so you can know your place once and for all." he said, directing all attention to Georgina who smiled graciously. Georgina was a person who basked in attention. She walked closer to Darien.

"Darien." She said and I looked up a little only to meet his eyes staring at me. I turned away again. I knew his gaze was still on me when Georgina called his name three times and he didn't respond.

"What do you want Georgina?" he asked instead. She sighed as if even he was a child.

"Well father has invited you to dine with us on the night of the formal. He and I both hope that I will be your date for the night." She said smoothly.

"See, that's how a real lady asks a man out." Jason said gloatingly. But Darien didn't say a word and the silence stretched on. What was he doing!? He should say yes already so Jason would let me go! He was bruising my hand as it was! Besides, I already knew he would say yes to her I just hadn't thought he would be so cruel to make me experience the full impact of my pathetic actions in front of so many people. Finally I felt his gaze off of me and I supposed it was on Georgina.

"You can't be my date." He said and an uneasy hush fell in the room. But it was not his words that had my head snapping to stare at him. No, it was the…laughter? …An amusement in his voice that jolted me to turn my head to look at him. I stared at him with gaping mouth and widened eyes. I wasn't expecting him to say he will take me or anything, if he didn't want her why me? I was just shocked that he could turn her down; no one had ever done so before, no one, ever.

He roused to his feet and walked toward me with me backing away. Jason let go of my hand suddenly and I tripped over something but he caught me before I could land on my backside and face more humiliation. He stood me straighter up and moved to my back, holding me almost gently against his chest, one of his hands crossing my abdomen and his other hand over the front of my shoulders.

"Because you see, she is my girlfriend." He said with laughter in his voice and eyes. It took a minute for it to register in all our minds. Georgina grinned; sharing in on the joke. I wanted to disappear, to take back everything I said, to erase that fifteen minutes of embarrassment. Everyone began to snicker, caught on in the joke. He turned me around, his eyes searching mine. I looked away, down, ashamed. He tilted my head up with gentle fingers and laid his warm, firm lips on my left cheek in a caressing kiss.

The snickering seized.

"I will be your boyfriend." My eyes widened at that. "But on one condition." He said and I began to shake my head as if he had already said the condition and I couldn't agree to it. But he smiled, a gentle smile it had been, a gentle mocking smile.

"You have from now up to the day before the formal to prove to me you are worthy to be my girlfriend. On the night of the formal, I will announce whether you have passed the condition or not." My jaw dropped to the floor. Was he serious!?I just stood there, staring at him as his grin widened. He moved back and walked around me back to his seat. I just stood there facing where I had been facing, unable to do anything, to think, to answer, or to deny the condition. I realized this was all a joke to him.

Even when the class erupted into chaos of voices protesting, I stood silent. The teacher who had been watching the whole thing also stood in shock. We should have already been in our other class since the bell had long rung and break was long over. The principal and several teachers came, looking for their students and to know what was keeping us from going into our class. Molly grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the room to my next class which I was grateful that I didn't have him in that class.

The news of what had happened traveled quickly through the school until teachers and students alike watched me with various looks to which I tried not to take notice. Molly was thrilled until I informed her that we had just made Georgina our enemy, she quickly sobered up but not for long. She passed the gossip on to our friends, some congratulated me, and others kept their distance. Even the nerds had some pride, if you were a nerd they accepted you but when you go a bit above the nerd you are cut out. Right now I was the most popular girl in school for all the wrong reasons. And nerds did not mess with the popular crowds.

Which brings me to the present, our last class period of the school day where I am just sitting with Darien behind me being interrogated for his own brash behavior by his friends.

"Darien seriously? Couldn't you do better than that nerd?" That was Jason's voice. I heard a sigh and I figured it was from the Darien in question. I knew I should be used to their disapproval of Darien's choice but still it was hard to swallow. How would anything work out if his best friends from childhood did not like his choice of a girlfriend?

"Look, she asked and I said yes. There is nothing more to it." I shut my eyes, trying hard to not let his empty words destroy the little happiness I had achieved today.

"So what?! Georgina asked too! Why not her, she is the most popular girl in school! Not only that but she is a way better choice for you than that blasted nerd girl. Georgie is not only beautiful but sexy and rich as hell! Do you know the endless possibilities you will have if you date someone like her?!" Jason went on, glowering and shooting glares at my back. I knew he was, I don't know how but I knew he was glaring at me.

"Darien, I don't mean to question you but Jason is right. Georgina is a much better choice for you." Andrew said and I sighed, not letting the tears fall. Andrew, I had once had a crush on him but he betrayed me. To think he will do this to me after what he did before, the bastard!

"You seem to forget who asked me out first gentlemen." Darien said slowly and gently as if talking to a bunch of preschool children.

"You're saying you only accepted to become her boyfriend because she asked you first?" that was a question even I wanted an answer to. Thanks Zaiden for asking something like that right in my presence! I knew the answer but I didn't want to hear it coming from him.

"I thought it was first come first served or have I missed the memo?" Darien answered and I laid my head gently on the table.

It hurt, to hear him so nonchalant about it, it was like a stake driving into my heart. Did he know how many nights I went to sleep thinking and dreaming of him, did he know how many times I've cried because he went out with other girls and totally ignored me? Did he know how often my eyes trailed his every movement? No he didn't and for that I was glad. I debated turning around and telling him to forget the whole thing but I couldn't do it. All the courage I felt had drained out of me and as much as I wanted to take back what I had proposed earlier, I knew this was my first and only chance to make him mine. It was no secret he felt nothing for me and he had most likely agreed to go out with me because Georgina annoyed him to no end but even knowing all these reasons, I was still happy that he had chosen me. Not for the right reasons but all the same, he had given me a chance. No, I won't take back what I had done; I can only hope that as he spends time with me, he will learn to love me as I loved him.

I looked up at the clock, we had five more minutes but for me it was moving too slow. I mentally urged it forward but time moved for no body, not even for a girl who once dreamed she was a princess of the moon at one point in her life. No, instead the hands of the clock just tic toc tic toc on its lonely journey.

I raised my head to look around the room as surreptitiously as I could but quickly returned my gaze back on my desk. There were too many people staring and even Miss. Haruna, our teacher, seemed to be in awe of me. The stares weren't all hostile, thankfully, but most of them were. There were those who were amazed at me and had yet to feel the anger, but the others did not hide their disappointment or hate or jealousy. That was mostly from the female population but even some of the guys too were put off by me, they didn't like the idea any more than the girls did. However as vain as it was, I did notice that I had finally come into the attention of some of the male populations in the school and though I wasn't all that happy about it, I seriously hoped they would come to my defense when the girls finally got their hands on me.

The bell rang and I was the first out of the classroom and out of the school building. I ran as if all seven deadly sin were after me, I ran as if I could ran away from the chaos my life was about to turn.

What nightmare had I gotten myself into?!

* * *

Please **read and Review**...these chapters has been **revised** so it will do some people good to reread these revised chapters!

Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me! I hope you all had a good Christmas!^^


	2. Miracle 2 - Pain And The Betrayal

**Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice!**

**Miracle 2 – Pain and Betrayal  
**

**_This is a revised chapter of the original so rereading will be at your best interest. Thank you so much!_  
**

**Narrator**

For Serena Tsukino, the day had been a mixture of heaven and hell. Even as the morning dews made way for the brilliance of the sun, the stares and gossip channeling the incident that had happened early that morning at first period could not fester out of the agitated school.

There were those who gaze upon Tsukino with open hostility, hate and jealousy. The very idea of a nerd dating their school prince, their soccer ace, their untouchable ice king was a bruising blow to many egos.

Some of the female population hated the girl for entirely different reason. They had kept their feelings shut, given up on the idea that they could ever be good enough for Darien because of Georgina. They hadn't taken the chance, too afraid to be hated, too afraid to be Georgina's enemy and yet here she was, a nerd with no strong back support, a non-entity in the school had fostered up enough courage to do what they had been too chicken to do. Her courage and bravely irked them because upon Tsukino's act, they had no choice but to admit how cowardly they were. But what human liked to have their weakness rub in their face? No one did and refusing to blame themselves for their missed opportunity, they decided that Serena should carry the brunt of their displeasure. And thus Serena Tsukino was hated. Hated for have courage and strength of character, for not being afraid to go for what she wanted.

However not all were displeased with her. In fact unbeknownst to the courageous girl, she had made friends amongst some of the most powerful people in the school. Amongst these people were Georgina's own friends. Of those who had no intimate connecting to the shield character, they were excited and pleased with Serena Tsukino for putting Georgina in her place. To them, Georgina was a brat, a whore and an underserving princess whose only worth came from the fruits of her father's labor. They harbored hate the likes of which had never been felt before toward the brunette haired princess for her spoiled attitude, her condescending tongue and her superior wanna be personality. It was good, they felt for someone to finally put her into her place and the icing on the cake was that it wasn't just a somebody that had done so noooo, it had been a nobody who had humiliated the spoiled brat. To them, that particular Monday would serve as a day of freedom to be celebrated every year for as long as they lived. Liberated from the unfair supremacy of the spoiled princess, they could have kissed the Tsukino's girls feet if she hadn't flown out of the building the moment school was over as if she was being haunted. And so they made plans to throw a party that night in celebration of Serena Tsukino, a party in which the honored girl would never even know about.

And yet still, there were those who didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. These lots were those pronounced to be rejects and nerds. For some of the nerds, they found Serena Tsukino's actions to be unnerving and downright arrogant while others found it to be courageous and brave. For those who thought her arrogant, the need to stay away from her as to not reign down the wrath of the popular crowd on them became their goal and as for those who thought her brave decided that remaining friends with her could help strengthen their character and hopefully someday, they too might develop her courageous spirit.

As for the person in question, she herself was lost in bliss and fear. Happy one moment that she had a possibility to make Darien her boyfriend and fearful the next minute of his rejection at the winter formal if he found her unworthy. To be honest, she was peeved at the idea that she had to prove anything to him at all. She might have liked him, even loved him but for him to be so arrogant in asking her to prove her worth nearly undid her happiness. She owed him nothing so why did she have to prove anything? And yet she had accepted the condition. She had, she had no other choice. It wasn't about proving him wrong or right, it was about giving her heart a chance at something that could potentially turn out to be the biggest blessing of her life. And so despite her anger at him, she was resigned and somewhat accepting. She would prove her worth as he so arrogantly requested but so would he. If she found HIM unsatisfactory by winter's formal, she would let him go even if he decided that they should be an item.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

I blinked and sat stunned as she run out of the classroom as if being chased by demons. She was fast which made me wonder why she wasn't on the track team. I guess I wasn't the only one baffled by her departure.

"What's with her?" Zaiden asked.

"She probably just wants to stand outside to wait for Darien so everyone can see." Jason said through gritted teeth. He more than all disapproved of my choice to go out with Serena. In reality I really didn't know why I had done what I did, all I knew was that I had always noticed her. I was under no illusion that I harbored any affection for her, far from it. Yet she has always been in my line of vision, if we were within sight, no matter what I was doing, my gaze would be inevitably drawn to her. I wanted to find out why that was, why could she, a nerd who had meatball pigtails for hair, the only quality of hers that stood out occupied my vision so much so that it is with a force of will that I am able to turn away. And then of course, I just needed to be with someone in other to avoid Georgina.

Sighing, I got up and stuffed my books in my pack.

"Well let's go already, we have practice." I said and grunting grudgingly, they got up to follow me. The only one who had yet to share his thoughts on this matter of a sudden girlfriend was Kagan and for that I was more than grateful.

Walking down the hall was more uncomfortable than ever. I have never quiet understood why people found it fascinating to watch me and my friends. Popularity was so over rated, I never asked to be popular, it was something forced on me and despite how much I fight it, it never goes away. As such I had learned long ago to ignore it. My locker was a bit further away from my friends so I walked on ahead whiles they paused at their locker to do their business. Rounding two corners, three lockers appeared in my line of vision. Three lockers, one for me, one for a student who transferred to a different school three weeks ago and one for Serena.

I was a bit surprise that she wasn't here waiting for me and even if she was, I would have told her to go home because of practice. Maybe Jason was right, that she wanted to show off that she was going out with me and was waiting for me at the front. For a minute I contemplated not going outside but sighed, shook my head and grabbed the bag with my training uniform. I wanted to get outside before my friends do, I didn't want them making a scene in front of the students. Outside I was greeted by the warm rays of the afternoon sun.

Soon not even the sun will have enough heat to penetrate the icy touch of December's winter. I tore my gaze away from the sun and brought my mind back to the present to realize like always that I was the center of unwanted attention. I looked left and right, trying to find my new girlfriend but I couldn't see her. With her weird pigtails, it would be impossible not to notice it and of course she had the golddest of hair color that it should be easy to see, but she wasn't there.

"Ummm…" someone approached me and I realize that he might be one of Serena's nerd friends.

"Yes?" I said.

"If you are looking for Serena, she already left." He said and I nodded.

She had already left? What the heck? Had she wanted to get away from me and my friends that badly? It was an amusing thought but inwardly I felt something was wrong. I was not happy yet I didn't know why. Not happy, disappointed without a reason.

I returned to the gym where all my friends were gathered, as soon as Jason saw me he shouted across the room.

"She was waiting wasn't she? Did you tell her F*** off because we have practice? Did you dump her ass?" His eyes sparkled as he pictured all sorts of humiliating scenes I could have told Serena off, if she had been there.

"For your information Jay, she wasn't waiting for me and she wasn't here." That seemed to silence him.

"Jason!" Our coach scolded and glared.

"Sorry sir." Jason said and I sat down by him. For as long as I can remember, soccer had always been a favorite of mine. At one point I even wanted to be a soccer player, a foolish dream that came to an end as soon as I understood the situation I was in. And so I gave up on the sport until I came to this school and I was forced to join by Kagan and Jason who were both part of the soccer team. At first I didn't want to, I didn't want to feel the pleasure I felt every time I played it, I didn't want to have any high hopes. But one night Kagan had been ill. The soccer team didn't have enough people then and I stood in for him. I never stopped since. But I knew that with the coming of our graduation, I would have to abandon for more benefitting goals.

I half listened as the couch hyped up the players but my mind could not leave the matter of Serena alone. Why, why hadn't she waited for me? It was really odd that I'd be affected by that but I was, I was unsatisfied with her action. If she had stayed and waited for me, I would have thought the same thing Jason had said, that she wanted to show off. But she hadn't waited for me, in or outside the school building and thus I did not know what to think.

Minutes later we were on the park dribbling and scoring. All my thoughts of Serena vanished with the adrenaline of the game as passes were called and kicked, as goals were made and cheers were let out amongst ourselves. The team work, the exercise and the sheer exhilaration of the sport is what made me fall in love with soccer, when playing, no thoughts was heavy to burn my mind. It was with sheer minded happiness that I played with.

Kagan passed me the ball which I had to receive and get past four opponents. Within the team, Kagan, Jason and I are known as the secret weapons. We can throw opponents for a loop at the bizarre way we passed and head butted. It was a simple system really. Kagan passes the ball to me, I get it to Jason who will hit it back to our section of the park where Kagan would meet the ball with a heavy kick of his own, I would jump, roll from behind and kick the ball to the goal while up in the air. But this all have to be done at an angel that would be impossible for the goalie to toss himself.

The three of us were a team within a team and the strongest supporters of our team. We were the ones the team depended on to get us out of tough situations, we were the ones the school depended on to bring glory and honor to its name, we are the weapons and it was a name we wore with pride.

Practice came to an end and feeling much mellower, I took a shower in the men's room before changing into clean clothes. I went to my locker, grabbed my book bags and met my friends at the entrance. Zaiden always went home with us because while he wasn't on the team, he often helped with strategies and if he wasn't doing that, he would be in the library reading on the history of our next competition. Because of his sharpness for details and thorough researching, we are often well prepared before we played a game.

"Hey Darien, I heard your lady ditched you." He said as soon as he saw me.

"No, I think Jason scared her away." I replied with a grin.

"Hmmph! If only that was true." Jason said and we began to walk toward our Mercedes bens.

"Why do you hate her so much anyway?" I asked. I really could not understand it. Was his hate simply because of the difference in our social status? Wasn't that just vain?

"She is totally beneath you!" he said as if that should explain why he hated an innocent girl.

"In what way Jason?" I asked.

"Need you ask? You are of high rank…"

"Because people look up to me Jason. Do not forget that I am an orphan Jason, so then what makes my position any higher than hers?" I asked and he immediately shut up. There was an edge to my voice with my words, I hated it when Jason got all high rank this or high rank that and looked down on those less fortunate than him. He was of a good family with a lot of money and so were the rest of my friends. Kagan was the heir to an international trade company, Zaiden is the son of the tycoon of the computer industries and even Andrew who was just a bit below them would someday own his father's arcade which made quite a lot of money. Compared to them I was nothing. An orphan abandoned in an alley and found by Kagan's parents. At the time I was a new born baby and Kagan was two years older than me. They searched for my parents all around but no one came forward to claim me. Out of pity, they did not place me in an orphanage but instead sought out two couples who could not have children of their own. I was adopted into their lives and for the most part my childhood had been happy. I had met the rest of my friends during that early period of my life until one day, everything changed.

My foster parents died in a car crash. I was eight and already I had lost four parents. I was once again taken into Kagan's home and it was there that I discovered I had not been my foster parent's true child. I was a homeless orphan, my parents didn't want me and those that did had just died. The pain I felt was so terrible that I run away. I was found by Kagan and the rest of the guys and was brought back to Kagan's house but I came back totally changed. I was no longer the ignorant child. My childhood suddenly felt like a lie, everything, every laughter, kiss, happiness, sadness, it all felt like one big lie. With nothing save the clothes on my back, I vowed to become something more than the helpless child that I was. I was placed in another home, and that was how I gained Rei as my sister. Her parents adored me and so did Rei and not wanting to let them down I began to study, so seriously I studied that it was as if every day I was taking a college exam which I had to study for. My progress was noticed in the grades I skipped and the scholarships I received until I had to move to the US to an elite all boys' school and graduated at the top.

But despite all that I have gained, I could never forget that I was an orphan, that I did not belong with the guys.

We drove off.

"Are we going to the Crown first?" Kagan who was driving asked.

"Nah, I want to get to the house first." I answered.

"Where is Neal anyway?" Kagan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really that hard to figure it out?" I said and they all chuckled.

"Glued to his girlfriend again." Zaiden answered.

"Man, that guy is too soft!" Jason said.

"I must tell Rei you said that." I commented off handedly.

"No!" He screamed and turned haunted eyes on me.

"That sister of yours is like his personal demon." Kagan laughed.

"Please please don't!" Jason begged and I pretended to think about it. I would never tell Rei that but it was good to see him begging. Then I had an idea.

"I won't tell her…" he sighed. "On one condition." His head came right up as his eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked and I looked straight at him.

"Leave. Serena. Alone." I said each word with deliberation as to stress to him how serious I was.

"No freaking way!" he said.

"Ah alas, I will be the one to break the terrible news to my sister. The news that his boyfriend finds it terribly a sign of weakness when a boyfriend indulges his girl. How crash she will be." I said dramatically, watching as flutters of emotions washed over his face. Fear, anger, more anger and finally the fear won.

"Fine!" he said through gritted teeth.

"And the contract is sealed! Darien has the right to tell Rei if you break your promise to stop harassing his unsuitable girlfriend." Zaiden said as was our tradition to put any promises or conditions made into perspective.

"I don't know why you guys don't like her, she seems fine to me." Kagan said and we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Bless your heart Kagan, I feel you are my only true friend." I said and he laughed, Jason scowled and Zaiden fell into silence.

Zaiden and Jason who lived two minutes away were dropped off first before Kagan drove to our houses which stood several feet apart. Before he entered the iron gate of his house, I got out of the car, waved to him and walked the few feet to my house.

"Darien!" I was locked in the tight embrace of Mrs. Hino, Rei's mother.

"Good evening aunt Hino." I greeted as I returned the hug.

"Call me mother!" she pouted and I chuckled to hide how nervous her request made me.

"Is Uncle in?" I asked instead.

"Hajime is so cold!" She said on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" I asked

"She wants me to go to the Oprah with her. Those noisy singing that sounds like a rat suffocating is not something I will endure for any reason." Uncle said coming down the stairs to greet me. He gave me a short hug and stepped back.

"All the men take their wives to the Oprah! Why must I be alone!?"

"Because all those men are deaf and daft." Aunt's mouth trembled.

"I HATE YOU!" She said as she ran of crying.

"Come on Hanako! I do everything for you, one thing I can't do and you hate me." Uncle said running after Aunt Hanako. I knew it was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted, she always does and I wonder why uncle always falls for the crocodile tears and her meaningless hate words. I sighed, and headed off to my room.

I paused and stared.

What was she doing in my room of all places!?

"Georgina?" I asked and she turned around to face me.

"Darien." She cried out and run to me, throwing her full self on me that I had to hold her to prevent both of us from falling. Her hands locked around my neck and her lips crushed mine before I could do anything to help it. She was so aggressive that I couldn't push her away. She pushed against me as if trying to melt her body in mine and I had no problem with it. Her full breasts felt like a cushion against my chest and I kissed her back with equal hunger. I picked her up and locked the door before taking her to the bed. Her fingers fumbled at the button of my shirt and I opened her blouse to cup her full bouncy breasts. I teased her breast with my tongue and teased until called out my name in pleasure. The deliciousness I felt at her sultry voice calling my name pushed away all conscious thoughts from me.

"Ah Darien." She moaned again. My shirt came off as well as her bra. I laid on her and ran my hand down her thighs and over her breasts as my mouth tasted hers over and over. Her expert hands opened the zip and button of my pants as she tried to pull it off. I was hard, really hard and ready for her. I held her skirt and pulled it down as she pushed down my boxes. I pushed down her panties and brought the tip of my bulging staff to her sweet entrance. I made to thrust in her.

"Darien, come in me!" she demanded, her body heated with desire. That was all the encouragement I needed but before I could thrust, an image of Serena's humiliated back as she turned away from me and the crowd filled my mind. I shook my head to clear the image but it would not go away.

"Darien." Georgina gasped desperately. I was torn. I had a girlfriend now, well supposedly. Until the winter formal, Serena was technically not my girlfriend but I had still given her hope so I will still be held responsible if she had a broken heart before the bargain we made was fulfilled. And her, lying under me wet and waiting for me was Georgina whom I wanted to take so badly. What was the right thing to do? I had made her body burn for me, she needed to release, it would be cruel to leave her as she was and cruel to betray Serena's trust. What was I to do?

However the decision was taken out of my hand. Georgina bucked her body up and I sank into her.

It didn't matter anymore.

All I could see was Georgina.

An hour later, we both lay exhausted on my bed, her head laid at the crock of my neck and I ran my fingers down her body and over her breasts, squeezing a little.

"Darien"

"Mmm?"

"What were you trying to do today?" she asked and sat halfway up to stare down at me. Her eyes were furious.

"How could you humiliate me as you did?!" As soon as she said that I felt guilty, for two reasons. One, I had betrayed Serena right on the first day and two because I had hurt Georgina with my rash behavior.

"I'm sorry Georgie." I said as I sat up.

"Drop that bitch tomorrow and make me your girlfriend!" she demanded.

I looked at Georgina; she was everything a man would want. Fashionable, of good family and very smart too. She had a killer body and a seductive allure about her that drew men like moths to a flame. She was what I wanted; she had always been from when I first met her at age 8 when I ran away from home. I had fallen into a hole and hit my head heard against something. My vision was blurred and when I thought I was going to die I heard an angel's voice call to me.

I was in such a bad state that all I remembered afterwards were warm hands embracing me. She lifted me out of the hole somehow and rested my cold cheeks on her lap as she sang a very sweet lullaby. I remember looking up at my angel and all I could see were her brown hair. I slept on her lap for a long time and when I woke up, Georgina was the one my head was resting on her lap.

"Are you alright?" she had asked, looking concern at me.

"Did you save me?" I asked and she nodded. "Thank you."

She leaned down and pressed her soft lips to my checks.

"Just remember that there are people who love and cares for you a whole lot more than you know." She said and for the first time after the death of my foster parents, I felt at ease. Soon after that, the guys found us and we returned home.

Georgina has always been special to me, despite what a brat she was, I could never get her out of my mind. But as we grew and I realized that she was far too important and above my station, I became afraid. Someone like her did not deserve a low life like me. She deserved a prince charming, someone who can add to her family's fortune not a penniless boy. But she loved me; she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I knew this when she came to my room the day before I left for the elite school in the states. She kissed me and told me she had always been crazy for me and that day was the first day we made love. When I came back, she had totally changed. She was even more beautiful than I remembered but her attitude had changed. She was spoiled, selfish, demanding and looked down on people less fortunate than her. When we met, all she kept talking about was how manly I had grown and how handsome. At the time she was dating some really popular singer. Someone by the name light.

He wasn't often around since his career made him travel far and wide and as I gained popularity in school, she started pushing towards me. I know now that she loves me only because unlike her ex, I am always around. And I was popular now and handsome. In her eyes the little boy she had saved has disappeared and is replaced with a man good in bed. And yes, I was not that little boy anymore, but back then, she had loved that little boy, now she just lustered after me and just wanted to be the center of attention. I on the other hand still loved her. I wanted her in all the ways a man would want a woman but as long as she wanted me for all the wrong reasons, I could never make her my girlfriend. At least that was what I thought yet she always managed to get me to sleep with her and make love to her, it was getting harder and harder to resist her. And it didn't help that though girls at school liked me, as long as she was around they felt they didn't have a chance. I hadn't expected Serena the nerd to have the courage to do what she had done, but as soon as she asked me to be her boyfriend, I found my way out.

For me, Serena is just a tool to help me distance myself from Georgina.

So what the heck was I doing sleeping with her again!?

"No, this should never have happened." I answered to her demand. I stood up and walked around searching for my scattered clothing.

"What?" she said barely above whisper.

"What you and I have is nothing more than mere physical attraction."

"Ha!" she scorned. "And what do you have with Miss Nerd, pray tell me?" she said, folding her hands under her breasts.

I looked at her for a second and looked away.

"Serena is someone I can learn to love." I lied. I felt the bed move and soon she stood behind me, her hands encircling my waist.

"Darien I do love you. Please, you and I belong together! I'm the only one who can love you as much as I do! I saved you, remember?!" I closed my eyes. Would she always use that above my head?

"Yes you did and for that I thanked you and your family was compensated for it."

"Oh come on darling, you know you want me." she said coyly and pressing herself against me and shifted to my front.

"Who can offer you all that you stand to gain by being with me?"

"No one."

"That's right. So don't make this harder than it is." She said and leaned up and kissed me. I let her kiss me for some seconds before I found the strength to push her away.

"Leave." I said.

"Ha, are you serious."

"Leave and never come back to my room again.

"Darien!"

"Leave!" I yelled. I didn't stand around long enough to watch her leave. Instead I went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed. By the time I returned to the room…she was still there.

"Come on Darien baby."

"It seems you are hard of hearing. I'm going to the arcade, I expect you to clear out of the room by the time I get back or I will physically drag you out!" I said.

"Darien!

"Darien!" I walked out and closed the door.

My heart was so heavy I felt it would fall out of my body.

* * *

**Read and Review!** by the way, this chapter has also been revised...lol


	3. Miracle 3 - The Roof Top

**Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice!**

**Miracle 3 - The Roof Top**

**_This is a revised chapter of the original so rereading will be at your best interest. Thank you so much!_  
**

**Narrator**

Once again the moon rose and fell, establishing the sun's rule the following day after the Monday incident. Which means it was Tuesday. And like every morning, the blonde woke, sleep deprived and exhausted. Fumbling with the pink rabbit printed bed covers, Serena Tsukino tumbled to the bathroom, cursing Darien shields for his ever intrusive presence in her dreams and fantasies, costing her precious sleep night after night.

If one was to be truthful, one could understand why Miss Tsukino went to sleep that night thinking she was finally going to get a full night's sleep. After all, it was her unconfessed feelings for the shield boy that had kept her up night after night. So having found a suicidal courage and confessed to him, she had hoped that finally he would not intrude in her mind and hopefully she would be able to sleep. And as were her expectations, it is really not that hard to understand why she was in such a foul mood that morning.

Not only was her expectations not met, she had slept even less that Monday night, resulting in a headache and burning eyes.

"Curse you Shields." She uttered, peering at her sleepy face in the mirror as if looking for a reason to understand her current predicament. And as she did so, memories resurfaced and she groaned in protest at her utter stupidity. She cursed her traitorous body for moving her to stand before shield that Monday morning, she cursed her evil tongue for uttering words that had both humiliated her and placed her in this unexpected web of trouble and most importantly, she cursed both her best friend, Molly, and her now enemy, Georgina, for having invoked that irresistible pull that had rendered her under the gaze of shield, causing her to utter those foolish words.

"I will kill you both, and sell every piece of your body to conjurers all over the world." She muttered to herself before climbing clumsily into the tube, letting the hot steam wake her up fully.

When she returned from the soothing caress of the running hot water only to find evidence under her eyes still proclaiming her look of sleep, she groaned.

"Where is my makeup?" she whispered to no one in particular as she went in search for the items with hopes that the magical masks called makeup would hide the evidence of her sleep disability, not yet willing to declare that she had insomnia.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

"Serena darling, Molly and Melvin are waiting for you."

"I'll be right there Aunt Luna!" I answered as I picked up my backpack, looked into the mirror for a minute and run out of the room. I was supper excited but very nervous as well. What would I do when I see him at school? I'm I suppose to go talk to him? Are things supposed to change between us? I thought of his friends then and shook my head. No…nothing would change. He would still always be an arm's length away.

The thought sobered me a little and the excitement evaporated from my movements and features. I had gone through the trouble of letting my hair shine a little more than normal, and I even glossed my lips! There was nothing I could do about my big eyes and I hated putting makeup on but this morning I think I looked overall… cute.

"Hey girl, ready for your big day!?" Molly asked with all the excitement I had just lost but Melvin looked like he was going to be sick.

"You really like to shorten my life span unexpectedly don't you?" He said and I gave a nervous chuckle. Luna gave me a look which I easily determined that she wanted to know what Molly and Mel were talking about, that was not an information I wanted her privy to.

"Come on; let's go before we are late." I said hastily and they roused up from the couch, catching my drift.

"See you later Aunt Luna."

"Be careful and come home as soon as school is over."

"Understood. Bye then." I waved and we left the house. I breathed a sigh of relief…if Luna learned that I was dating, she would contact my grandmother…and grandmother was the last person I wanted to meddle in my affairs.

"So, did you call him last night?" Molly asked as soon as we were out of Anuty's ear shot.

"Call who?" wasn't that a dumb question. She glared at me.

"Darien of course! Who else?"

"I don't even have his number."

"XXX – XXX – XXXX"

Melvin and I both looked at her with wide eyes.

"How the hell!?" We both said at once.

"Hohohohoho…don't underestimate the gossip mill, we know everything about anyone of interest!" She said with all the pride of a war lord and laughed to emphasis her point. I shook my head and sighed.

"It's not that easy." I said.

"Of course it is! You asked him out, he accepted and promised to make it final if you can prove to him that you are worthy of him. Though that little bits really pisses me off! Who the hell does he think he is? You fit for him? Yeah right …" Molly began and we all sighed.

"Hey Molly, Serena, Melvin!" We turned around to see some of our friends jogging up to us. We stopped and let them catch up.

"Oh my Serena, what you did yesterday was very brave!" Mika, a plump girl with small dark eyes and brown hair said with a proud smile. I knew half of the people within our group of 'nerds' would no longer befriend me for crossing to the 'dark side' as the popular people are referred to, but the little who will still talk to me would always be special to me.

"Thanks Mika." I said and we resume walking. We immersed ourselves in gossips and laughter that I managed to avoid eye contacts with those who were glaring at me.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

Lost in thoughts, I did not realize that we had arrived in school.

"Darien?"

What I had done with Georgina yesterday felt like poison to me now. Normally after sleeping with her, I would feel good but this time I felt awful.

"Darien!"

Why? Because I could not get over the fact that I might have just betrayed Serena. It wasn't as if we were really dating. The agreement was I'll go out with her until the formal and make her my girlfriend if she succeeded in making me fall in love with her. Absurd…there was no way that was ever going to happen. I couldn't love her, and I knew she wouldn't be able to make me love her. So technically, I hadn't betrayed her. That was how my mind was reasoning things out but my heart wouldn't agree. I saw over again Serena's face when she asked me out, when they were laughing at her and when she turned to walk away. Then when I had said yes to her, the look of shock that had not hidden the happiness in her. When I had held her back against me, I had felt the erratic beating of her heart, strong and pulsing.

Would that heart beat with such vigor when she learned of what I had done? Or would it shatter into a million pieces? And why did I care at all?

"Darien!" Rei's high pitched voice penetrated my thoughts and my head lifted up to meet her worried, exasperated face.

I blinked.

"What?" I asked dumbly and she rolled her eyes. She pointed to the right and I followed her had with my gaze and realized we were in school.

"What were you thinking about so hard that I had to keep calling your name over and over?" she asked.

"Nothing major." I answered off handedly as I made to pick up my book bag.

"Didn't look like nothing major to us." Andrew commented then I noticed they had all been staring at me. We were in a long van that had enough room to accommodate 15 people; it was a custom made car by Mercedes. Kagan's father had ordered it for us when we graduated from middle school; it was his present to all of us for graduating. Though by that time, I had already been in high school so he had gotten me a car of my own which I now used scarcely because most often than not, I was always with the guys and when we were together, we often either used Kagan's car or this van.

"I bet he was thinking of yesterday with Goergieeee…" Rei said in a teasing voice and they turned to her, their interests sparked. Sitting in the driver's seat, Kagan's eyes bored into me. I didn't have to guess at his thoughts, I knew it! And it made me feel worse all the more.

I got out of the car, trying to shut my ears from whatever Rei was telling them. This was one of the things I hated about her, she never minded her own business! But then again, she and George were best friends after all, I had no doubt that Georgina had gone to her and told her what happened after I left her in the room.

"See Darien, you so dig Georgie!" Jason said as if this was a new discovery and he had had the honor of being the one to discover it. I Ignored him.

Rei walked over to my side and gave me a wide smile but I wasn't fooled, there was something in her eyes that promised retribution for what I had done to her friend.

"Georgie, this way!" she called to Georgina who was already walking toward us. I wanted a hole to open up under me and take me away; I wanted to be strike down by lightening. I wanted to disappear but I would be damn if I let her see that I was anything but confident. By the time she reached us, everyone had gotten out of the car, the doors were closed and they were watching us as if we were their favorite show.

"Morning everyone." She said and her sultry voice flashed an image of her bare skin in my mind. I wanted to groan with mortification. When had love turned to lust?

I blinked at the thought.

Lust….

I shook my head, no…I didn't want to consider that possibility, it would undo me and everything I had been trying to do.

"Morning Georgie, how are you doing?" Jason asked, all smiles and approached her. He draped his hand around her shoulders, something that always bothered me and he knew it. And I was bothered, not because he was draping his hand around her, but because he was doing it purposefully to provoke me.

"I'm good. Tired but well all the same."

"Tired?" Amy asked; the soft hearted member of our group.

"Oh don't worry Ami. I was just very restless so I couldn't sleep much." She said and Amy nodded but still, her eyes were clouded with worry.

"Maybe you can ask the teacher to let you sleep for a few minutes during self-study time." Mina commented as she came up in front of her and felt for her temperature. I just wanted to get going but if I walked now, it would be a bad idea.

"Mmm…maybe." She commented off handedly as her gaze landed on mine.

"I'm going in." I said.

"Darien wait….I need help with my homework." She said quickly and like a comedy act, all their gazes turned on me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Kagan roll his eyes and I had to agree. But I had no excuse to turn her down; I've always been the one who helped her with her homework. But I didn't want to…not this time.

Looking up I saw a flash of gold, one sparkling eye and a sound like bell in a quiet meadow drifted to my ears. My escape had arrived on the dot!

Thank you Serena!

"I'm sorry but Zaiden will have to help you with your homework." I said. A flash of anger flickered over her face.

"Darien!" Rei said but my attention was pinned on the blonde who was trying to hide among her friends. I had caught her eye for a second but she quickly turned away.

"Excuse me." I said and headed over to where Serena and her friends were. I could feel eyes on me but I had eyes only for the blonde who was now speed walking and dragging her friends to hide her.

"Oh Serenaaaaaaaaaaa…." I said in a silly singsong voice and I could have sworn a shiver ran down her spine.

"Keep going!" I heard her whisper urgently to her friends and I held in a laughter. What was the point of trying to avoid me? But her friends stopped abruptly and she pitched forward, landing herself on the floor. Her whole face turned red, redder than I had ever thought a person could get. Literally, she was glowing! And it didn't help that people were snickering. I almost felt for her…almost. I walked to stand in front of her and squashed down.

"Aren't you going to raise your head?" I asked as she was still facing down. She murmured something.

"What was that?" I asked but she said nothing. Second later she raised her head to look at me and the look in them was not one I had expected. Defiant…she was glaring at me!

"Hmph!" she snubbed and made to stand. I stood up and offered her my hand but she didn't take it. Gracefully, she stood up and dusted her dirty clothes. Luckily, every last speck of dirt came off. She wiped her face too but when she missed I spot, I made to clean it for her. I never touched her. She softly but swiftly moved out of touching range and cleaned it herself.

"Good morning." She said and bowed formally.

I was puzzled; she sure didn't stay embarrassed for long that's for sure.

"Morning." The puzzlement was heard in my voice.

"Well…it's almost time for class." She said and walked past me. Seriously, this was it? I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" she looked at me in confusion.

"To class?" She said, her face furrowed as if she was considering something very difficult. Her friends stood a foot away watching.

"You and I need to talk." I said softly. She blinked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Tell your friends to go ahead."

"No!"

"No?"

"No." She was stubborn, I'll give her that but I held the cards in my hand.

"Is this how you plan to prove to me that you are worthy of me? By choosing your friends over me?"

"If I threw my friends away every time my boyfriend found them inconvenient, what will keep me from throwing that boyfriend away if I found him inconvenient? And what kind of person will I be if I walked away from my friends for no reason other than to satisfy someone who may or may not be my boyfriend?" I had to give her that, she had a point. I was awed and I admired her strength. Loyal…she was loyal and despite the fact that she was turning my request down, I still felt respect for her.

"Very well said. Then will you meet me at your own convenience?"

"We meet at first period, whatever you have to say, it can wait until then."

"Very well but blame yourself if you do not like what I say." I said and let her go and walked past her. I hated it when girls were the first to walk away. It made me feel inferior.

"You ok?" I heard one of her friends, Molly…I think that is the name of the red haired, asked.

"Yeah." She answered almost breathily. So, despite how calm she had appeared, she actually had been a nervous wreck, no wonder her hand was so moist.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

I breathed a sigh of relief when he walked away. How mortifying it had been to fall on my face in front of practically the whole school! Oh I was going to kill Molly for pulling away when I needed to hang on to her and letting me humiliate myself on the floor.

Then instead of just helping me up, he had to ask whether or not I would rise my head up. Of course not, I loved eating the dirt. How insensitive! And he expected me to take his hand afterward? What…did he think I was that desperate? However my reaction to his approaching arm had definitely not been under my control. My body shifted out of the way on its own, causing questions never considered before to rise up.

Why?

Why had I moved away at the last minute as if he meant to harm me? I looked up and gazed at his hand by his side before he walked into the school building. I blinked.

Darien's whole hand was big but not that big, it was muscular with no hairs on it. It looked sleek…maybe that was the early morning sun. It looked warm…I wonder how it would feel to press it against my cheek, to hold it in my hand…to….

Getting out of topic.

Whatever the case was, Darien's hand was not hairy.

The hand I had pulled away from had not been Darien's….what I had seen in the seconds before I pulled away was a hairy hand that seemed to come at me with the intention of grabbing painfully.

I shook my head….something definitely was wrong with me.

Finally, we entered the school building though I was aware the whole time of the eyes on us, on me and the gossip that was fluttering about like bees. This wasn't going to die down anytime soon…how the heck did I get myself into such a situation?

We made a mad dash to the cafeteria to grab a toast and orange/apple juice before heading over to class. My mind was so occupied with what Darien wanted to say to me that I missed the conversation that was circulating among my friends.

"Very well but blame yourself if you do not like what I say."

That sentence he had said kept repeating itself over in my head. What did it mean? Was he going to breakup with me even before we officially went out? Was one day too much for him to handle? Had his friends talked him into giving up on me? And how did he plan on breaking up with me? In front of the whole class like how we got together? Then again, he had asked for privacy and I had denied him that. So really, if he was going to do anything humiliating to me, I really had no one but myself to blame.

"What do you think he meant when he said 'Very well but blame yourself if you do not like what I say." Way to go Molly, for asking the same question I am traumatized over. And how had she heard him from where she and the others had been standing?!

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." I answered. Shortly afterwards, we entered the classroom only to come to a sudden stop. I blinked three times trying to understand just what was happening. I looked toward where my seat was, or should have been and someone else was sitting there. She looked up at me apologetically and nodded her head back. I followed that motion until my eyes landed on a smirking Darien who patted the empty seat next to his.

"OH MY GOD!" Molly said in an excited whisper but I was upset. He had no right to do as he had, not without asking me! I wasn't some puppet he could control just because of my feelings for him. Did he think I'd be grateful? I would run to sit next to him? Smile and be all happy? He was about to get a taste of the real Serena Tsukino.

"Go Serena!" Molly whispered excitedly and I walked to where I've always sat.

"Excuse me but you are in my seat." I said politely to the girl sitting on my seat. I think her name was Lydia. I felt sorry for the scene I knew I would cause but it was time the school realized I wasn't some fool who was twisted around Darien's finger.

"Your seat is over there now." She answered.

"Did the teacher assigned new seats?"

"No but…"

"Did you ask my permission to evacuate your seat to take my?"

"Well…"

"Well then please get off my seat before I report to the principle."

"Serena stop being a bitch and come sit here already! Geez, it's just a seat!" He said with a sigh of tiredness as if he was dealing with a child. He thought me a child? Then that was what I would be.

"Never ever call me the B word again do you hear me Darien Mamoru Shields? And second of all, I don't know where you get off in telling me where to sit. This is my seating spot, if you want to sit by me then you move. Don't decide anything on your own. I may like you but that does not give you any grounds at all to exercise some control over me. This is my seat and until I decide to move, I will sit here until the teacher moves us! Now please Lydia, get off my seat." I said all this in a deadly calm voice but the look I gave her moved her off the seat without a second thought. I reclaimed my seat, ignoring the silence that had suddenly invaded the classroom. Molly finally came to sit down and gave me a funny look.

I probably shouldn't have made such a big deal about it but one thing I could not stand in my life was being controlled, decisions being made without me being informed. I hated it. It was enough that my life was as hard as it is, I was not about to let a guy who wasn't even yet my boyfriend to dictate me around.

"Bitch"

"Starts dating a cool guy and suddenly she has attitude."

Yeah whatever. I didn't really care what they had to say but all the same it was annoying, talking about me as if they knew me.

"Hey you…just what kind of girlfriend are you?!" that was Jason. I turned around to stare him straight in the eye.

"So far as we are all concerned, I am not yet his girlfriend."

"You might never be at this rate." He retorted sarcastically.

"I'm starting to think that might be a blessing." I said and turned around to face the classroom. I would have given anything to know what was going on through Darien's head in that moment. But the teacher walked in and I began to take my books out to worry about what he thinks.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

"Good morning students." Mrs. Haruna said as she walked in with a big bright smile. I tuned her out. All my attention was drawn on the blonde whose attitude just confused the mess out of me. Before yesterday she had always seemed like a sweet natured push over girl. It was inconceivable that she had such a stubborn nature. I had gone out of my way to make a seat for her by my side and look at the thanks I got.

Maybe I was being insensitive to her feelings, or I was taking her for granted or using her. And maybe I was acting without her permission but still! It was uncalled for her comment about not being my girlfriend being a blessing. How fickle people's emotions are. One minute she is publicly declaring her undying love for me and the next she is better off without me.

I hated admitting that she was probably right.

I was being nice by giving her a chance and she had the nerve to act all high and mighty on me. This was why I hated dating. As soon as they know they have you, they change and become a bitch. What had I expected from a nerd who's never had so much attention on her before? She was using me just as much as I was her to gain popularity. I had no reason to feel guilty but if she was going to act like that, I doubt she would be popular for long.

"Darien!" Jay hissed at me. I looked up and the teacher was staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"Will you continue reading for us?" she said exasperated. Reading?! We had been reading? What page? Oh hell. With all attention on me, none of my friends could whisper the page to me without getting us in trouble and I had no idea what the heck we were even reading!

"Um Mrs. Haruna?" I looked at her.

"Yes Serena?" The teacher was still looking at me.

"Can we go back one page? To page 58? There is something there I don't quite understand." Mrs. Haruna blinked.

"Oh sure. What is it you don't understand?" she began talking and I sat back down with a sigh. She just bailed me out and I knew she did it on purpose. Serena never rouse her hand in confusion, it was always to answer. Pretending she was confused about something, please. But it worked though Georgie and my friends knew she had done it to save my ass and here I was thinking badly of her.

I was starting to comprehend that Serena was a mystery and what I thought I knew about her were nothing more than the observation of a blind man. This might not be bad at all.

I caught up with the class, Serena delaying them long enough for me to read all the pages I had missed and I coughed as a signal that I was caught up. She understood because afterwards she said she understood then.

The little devil. A good devil anyways.

Class went on smoothly; the bell rang and before I could catch up to talk to her, she would be gone. We have two more classes before lunch and each time she managed to elude me though this time I did not try to make her sit by me. However what had happened earlier traveled all around and snickering was heard behind palms and lockers. I had no doubt that some thought that I had finally met my match. But that was cool, what wasn't cool was the fact that Serena was practically making enemies of anybody who was a somebody in the school. I knew Georgina and Rei were behind the enemy making and I hoped to talk to her to stop it.

At lunch, I entered with all my friends and as always, our seat was left empty for us. That seat was for the highest group of popular people in our school and you'd be a fool to sit there. If Jason didn't break you, Rei would kill you and Georgina and Mina too. The others didn't really care about the social status.

But it wasn't our table I was looking at. The tables were lined from left to right. The line to get food faced the right. The left side was for the popular group, the middle for everybody and the right for the uncool, nerds and rejects. It was that area I looked but I couldn't find her though I did find her friend Molly. I thought maybe her status boost had made her sit with the popular crowd but she was not there either nor was she sitting in the middle seats. Unlike everyone else, we never ate the cafeteria food; a special food was always made for us by a private all time famous chef, Sevivan. She was a grandmotherly figure but she was kind and loved to cook. She was very well known and the restaurant, Sevivan Sevens was started by her 50 years ago. A famous restaurant that produce all sorts of food from all over the world. Her foods were unmatched!

Having my food handed to me and thanking her graciously, I walked to where Molly was sitting. I knew all eyes were on me but I had never cared about the attention before, why now?

"Hey."

"Yeah?" she turned to me with wide eyes.

"Where is your friend?" anger flashed across her face and her eyes narrowed.

"As you can see, I am sitting among friends." She hissed at me. I blinked. Were all nerds only nerds on the outside and spitfires within?

"Where is Serena?" I corrected myself.

"Better." She said and smiled. "Sometimes she likes to be by herself. She's up on the roof, don't tell her I told you or she will kill me." She said with a giggle.

"Sure thing…and thanks." I walked back to my friends who were standing there staring at me.

"See you guys later."

"Where you going?" Jason asked.

"To sit with my girl, where else?" I said with a smirk as a dark look crossed over Jason's face. He was not going to accept Serena anytime soon. I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the stairs that lead to the roof of the 4 story school building.

When I reached the door that opened to the roof, I peeked out through the shaded square window that viewed out but I could not trace her figure. I slowly opened the door and entered, closing it slowly and soundlessly behind me. I looked from left to right but there was no one there. I heard soft movements to my left and I walked to the corner of the roof where the side of the roof door shaded a small area.

And in this shade I found Serena fast asleep. Her head was propped up on her bag and her body pulled up in a fetal position as if cold. I watched her for a while, taking in the large shirt she wore, the baggy pants and the big afro-like hair that shielded her face from prying eyes. For some strange reason, it perplexed and angered me that she laid there so defenseless.

_Well so much for having lunch together._

I approached her on silent feet and sat by her, watching the rise and fall of her overly clad chest and the silent flow of air that escaped her nose.

After a minute, I turned my eyes to the sky, closing my eyes against the stinging rays of the sun's heat. The silence of the peace surrounding me was welcomed. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so calm and not on egde.

What am I doing? I wondered. This girl was surely going to be hurt at the end of this bitter experience and though morally my mind established that it was wrong to use her as I was, I couldn't seem to take back what I had arranged.

I sighed, my inner thoughts at war.

"Must be tough being popular if that sigh is anything to go by." Her voice penetrated through my confused mind, snapping my head in her general direction. I watched in awe and surprise as she lifted up her upper body from the floor. She spread her hand wide as she stretched, a yawn escaping her lips before she turned cerulean eyes on me. I sat shell shocked. How had I missed her eyes?! They were so huge and blue with silver specks swimming within her blue depths. Having gained a somewhat less concealed appearance of her face, I became aware that though she wasn't the most gorgeous girl among the bunch, she certainly had a cute heart shaped face. Maybe if she stopped wearing her hair in that ridiculous afro-net, she could even pass as pretty.

"Hello, Darien…are you there? Yoohoooo!" I snapped out of my stupor when Serena's voice once again intruded my thoughts and her hand passed before my face to gain my attention.

"What were you thinking so hard about Dar?" I lifted my brow at that, amused at her nick name for me.

"Dar?" I asked, laughter laced heavily in my voice. To my further amusement, her faced flashed crimson red as she turned her face away from me.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, me watching her and she determined to not look in my direction. Then when I could take the silence no more, I looked around and then up at the large clock on the school tower. Lunch time was almost over.

"Where is your lunch?" I asked because I could see no lunch tray around.

"Don't feel like eating the food I brought from home and I don't want to waste money buying another one." She said staring into the sky. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the rail, once again stretching out her body. She stared down watching whatever had caught her interest.

After a minute, I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Come eat with me?" It was not a demand, a command or anything high and mightier. It was just a simple sincere hope to have launch with her. She saw it because she extended her hand to me and we had lunch together. It was pleasant. I saw the funny side of her, her cute side, her open and life filled laughter and I knew I could no longer use her.

It was time to tell her the truth of why I accepted her.

"You accepted my proposal to go out with me so you won't have to deal with Georgina didn't you?" she said and I stared at her open mouthed. How the hell had she known!? She laughed at my dumb founded expression.

"I often watched you and sometimes when you are with her you have on this pained look. You don't hate her; on the contrary you love her. What I can't figure out is why you are with me when obviously she loves you too and you two can be together."

Damn.

She was good. How exactly was I going to explain to her?

"It's complicated." I answered.

"I'm sure I can keep up." She said looking at me. She was so opened, so upfront. I sighed.

"She just wants to use me."

"Aren't you doing that to me?"

"No!"

"No?" she was right though. I was using her and I felt utterly wretched.

"If you knew, why didn't you refuse when I accepted to go out with you?" I asked her.

"Because I'm a fool and this is the first time I've ever been in love. In other to give up, I must know that I tried everything to make it possibly. If I don't try, I would always regret it." She answered honestly.

"I admire your honesty." I told her and she smiled. A soft warm smile.

"I find not being honest tiring. It leads to too much misunderstandings."

"I wish it was that simple."

"It is. It is you that makes it more complicated than it's supposed to be." We were silent for a minute. Before we could talk again, the bell rang. She got up immediately.

"Well my friends will be worried. See you later Darien."

"Yeah." I sat and watched her walk past me.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she said as she opened the door.

"Let's make this going out real." I said.

"I've always been real. It's you who needs to believe in it." She said and walked out and the door closed gently behind her. I stared at the spot she had been standing for a moment longer before getting up and picking up my tray of leftover food.

Maybe I could get over Georgina with Serena's help. I certainly wanted to know more of her now than anything.

* * *

Read and Review!^^


	4. Miracle 4 - The Rain And Lockers

**Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice!**

**Miracle 4 - The Rain And Lockers**

******_This is a revised chapter of the original so rereading will be at your best interest. Thank you so much!_**

**Narrator**

Having come to some awkward understanding, our two main characters have established their relationship on a foundation of truth and trust, openness and honesty. Or so Miss Tsukino believed. Ever trusting, ever accepting, she had no clue to the dark thoughts of betrayal brewing through the head of her newly acquired lover. How was she supposed to know that on the very day she asked out the soccer ace, he had made love to another woman? The same woman who was now plotting her revenge for the humiliation she had suffered.

Left untold and hidden in the darkness of his heart, that one act of betrayal began to eat away at the consciousness of Mr. Shield. Contemplation to finally confess his sin against her ended in a futile pile of excuses and confusion. After all, the act was committed before he and Tsukino became serious, technically he hadn't done anything wrong. So he argued to himself.

Whether or not he will find the courage to tell his new lover before any chaos threatens to tear them apart is still for us to discover through the thoughts of Mr. Shields.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

I couldn't believe it. She did it again! As soon as the bell rang signifying the end of the school day, she was out of the classroom before I could blink! Why did she keep doing that? Did she have something important at home to do that she was always rushing away or was she just going to be late for work? If she worked that is. I was determined to find out what that was all about.

But as elusive as Serena was, so were her friends. As soon as Molly saw me heading in her direction, she disappeared and so did Melvin. Apparently it was a trade mark of hers, disappearing from school as soon as the bell rang. All her other friends said it's something she had always done so they never questioned it.

I shook my head and let it go; I would ask her myself in the morning. Besides, we had a game in three days, it was best to stay focus in practice. We practiced later than normal; we always do when game days were three days away.

Focus on the game!

I kept telling myself but my mind had other ideas. Instead of focusing on the soccer I was playing with my teammates, it was more focused on Serena's unguarded smile, her large cerulean eyes and the heart shaped face hidden behind the afro net like hair of hers. And what about those ridiculously big glasses she put on? It made no sense to me. She didn't need to wear glasses to see, that much I had figured it out at the rooftop when she didn't complain and seemed to have seen fine without the glasses. And with her personality and confidence, she seemed to be the kind who would belong into our circle. Yet at the same time she was so very different from us, so single minded.

The more I concentrated on her face, the more familiar it felt to me. Had I met her somewhere before?

I was starting to think all nerds were like Serena, only nerdy on the outside. Thinking about Serena made me wonder about her home life, her life outside of school. Did she hate school that much? Nah…nerds were supposed to love school. Then again, nerd or no, she seemed to be an exception from a lot of things. She was an enigma, a cross word puzzle I intended to figure out.

_I hope she comes to watch our game._ I found myself thinking.

"Darien! Snap out of it!" I came back to realityinstantly. I had been standing in one place dribbling the ball up and down for whoever knew how long.

"What's got you in such a daze ha ace?" couch asked I shook my head.

"I apologize." I said.

"Probably thinking of his girlfriend." One of my teammates said and chuckles answered it. I grinned and turned around; the look in Jason's eyes could kill. I passed him the ball. He was never going to like Serena, but I didn't really care anymore.

I was finally able to get my head in the game for the rest of practice, by the time it came to an end, we were soaked through by the rain that had started falling in the middle of practice. It was getting dark and lightning and thunder was flapping about everywhere.

"Go go go Go!" Coach ordered and we hurried inside. Quickly we undressed, showered and changed into drier clothes before we caught a cold. Ready to leave for home, we all groaned as we realized we would have to walk through the rain to get to the car. We all turned to look at Jason.

"Oh hell no." he answered.

"Come on, last time I had to do it!" I said.

"Yeah well last time it wasn't raining like cats and dogs!"

"All I see is water, not some felines and canines." Glaring at us, he groaned miserably before plunging himself into the freezing rain. We waited for about five minutes before we began to worry.

"What's taking that fool so long!?" Zaiden complained, his face caress with irritation and slight worry.

"Probably trying to pay us back. What a brat." I replied, earning a nod from Kagan.

"Guys!" we heard and within seconds, Jason returned soaked but with no car. We all just stared at him appalled.

"The car isn't there!" he huffed, catching his breath. Alarm went off in our heads.

"What do you mean the car isn't there!?" Kagan demanded, his normally calm silver eyes flashing.

Jason shrugged. "It wasn't where we parked and I looked around some more to see if someone had moved it but there was nothing."

We stared at him, confusion mirror our faces. And just before we were about to break out in chaos of questioning, Zaiden's voice of understanding had us turning to stare at him.

"Oh yeah that's right. Neal said there was something wrong with the engine so he would take it to the shop and come pick us up when practice was over." Zaiden answered.

"And you let me walk out there in this pouring rain looking for a missing car?!" Jason nearly screamed, his hair dripping for emphasis.

"So-rry." But we all knew Zaiden wasn't the least bit repentant.

"So now what?" I asked, already pulling the phone out of my pocket to dial Neal's number.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Jason declared. Just before the phone rang, we saw our car pull up front. I pocketed my phone and like the rest, we rushed into the warm depth of the car. Inside, radio music was playing and Neal was grinning at Jason like a bob cat. The glower Jason turned on him could have killed anyone that wasn't the thick headed Neal.

"Chasing fairies in the rain eh Jason?" Neal said conversationally and Jason lunged at him. It took several minutes for us to calm down the ensuring chaos. The ride home was very quiet until Kagan began to talk.

"Are you planning on inviting Serena to come watch the game?" he asked, causing all of us to look at him. Neal did so through the review mirror.

"What?!" Jason hissed.

"I'm thinking about it but with her mad dash at the end of every day I am starting to think she might be busy." I replied casually.

"You should invite. It will be nice for us to finally find our footing with her. After all, if she manages to become your girlfriend, we're going to have to accept her regardless of our own prejudice." He replied just as casually.

"Darien I swear if you dare…" Jason began but I cut him off.

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

I sat back onto the chair, ignoring Jason's murderous looks and the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed us all.

"Darien?" Neal said, his voice low but serious. I sighed.

"What now?" I asked.

"What about Georgie?" I expected this question to come up and yet here I was unable to answer right away. It took me a few minutes in which I decided to play it cool and casually. Honestly, I didn't want them to know the havoc that question was having on my emotions.

"What about Georgina?" I asked.

"This isn't fair to her Darien." Zaiden answered instead.

"Keep your nose out of my business." I said sharply. I hadn't intended for that but it was out and there was no taking it back now.

"No we won't! Fuck you Darien! You fucking take Georgina's virginity and just when another fresh meat comes along, you throw her away like some garbage!" Jason ranted and I counted backwards from ten hoping to prevent the anger ignited in me by his false accusation. I knew that Jason wasn't aware of the total facts of Georgina and my strange relationship but he still had no right to say what he did and lord I wanted to punch the mess out of him.

"Jason that is uncalled for!" Kagan reprimanded.

"No, he deserves it. I hope Georgie teaches that whore a lesson." He replied smugly. It's funny. I did not react to his insults towards me but the second he called Serena a whore, his face was smashed to the car wall, blooding dripping from his nose and other injured parts. Honestly, it felt like somehow I was having an out of body experience; words I had never intended to ever say to anyone came pouring out of my mouth.

"What the hell would you know!" I found myself asking. The anger that vibrated through my entire being was on the explosion and I was in no position to control my actions or my words.

"You fucking asshole! All your worth is tied into your parents riches. Your spoiled brat, a high class wannabe clown! You thing you fucking have the right to tell me who the fuck I should be with huh?! How the hell would you understand anything about how I feel when your fucking ass is forever plugged into my sister's ass! You've got a fucking family and a girlfriend who loves you even though you ain't got shit to offer! How the hell would you know how it feels to be used just for popularity sakes!"

"Darien, stop it!" Some said, grabbing my shoulders.

Somehow along the shouting and beating, I was dragged off of him, my name ringing from several voices and when I managed to come down to earth from my high anger ride, I stormed out of the car, walking the opposite direction from home.

Something inside me was boiling and going home was not an option. And yet somewhere in all the anger and madness, I remembered a tiny hole, a bell like voice trying desperately to dig me out of the hole I had fallen into.

Looking up into the darkened rainy sky, I could not help but picture Serena's innocent sleeping face on the rooftop.

I began to walk, having no idea where I was headed but moving just the same. There were no thoughts in my head, just an unexplained need to get away from everything that had haunted me my whole life.

And to my surprise, I found myself back at the school. Entering the quiet compound, I ghostly headed to my locker but when I reached Serena's locker two lockers before mine, I could do nothing but leaned against it as the tears poured down my face. To be honest I didn't even know why I was crying. Everything felt so surreal, so dull to me then and yet a pain so keen bubbled up inside me, taking over my emotions and shattering the walls of protection I had spent my entire life building around me. And in that moment, realizing that I was so bare and unprotected I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that my stomach began to hurt. I laughed and cried so hard that I didn't hear the hesitating footsteps that approached me until I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

Looking up sharply, senses coming to life, I bared my soul to the cerulean eyes that stared at me in fear, wonderment, confusion and pain.

"Darien…" she didn't finish what she was about to say before I grabbed her hand, pulling her as if she was the oxygen I needed so desperately to breath and crashed her small frame against my own overwhelmingly tired body.

And before I knew it, my lips were on hers, blindly assaulting, tasting, raping her full moist pink lips and minty fresh breath.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

"Love what's wrong?" Aunt asked as we were heading home from the rink. She was asking because I was fumbling through my book bag looking for my English assignment so I can read while we were in the car heading home. It was round sevenish, dark clouds crying heavy tears of rain. I was desperately searching for this assignment because I am afraid of thunder. The sound shook my very foundation, causing me to jump and twitch each time the dreaded noise would boom. I was hoping that by reading the English assignment, I could immerse myself in it somehow, making the thunder disappear from my conscious mind.

"I can't find it….my English book." I said, answering Aunt Luna's question.

"Do you think perhaps you left it at school?" she said, which caused me to pause for a minute, recollecting the day's event and sighing in defeat.

"Yes, I did leave it in my locker."

"Well the school is closer than the house so we can pass by there." Aunty offered kindly and I nodded with a smile, screeching a minute later when a great lightning flashed through the darken sky, lightening up for a moment the rain drowned city followed closely by that dreadful beastly roar. My heart was racing a mile per second.

"Sssshhh, it's ok love. You are alright." Aunt murmured soothingly, her tone calm and gentle and worried all at once. I nodded to no one in particular, trying to keep her words in my head as I pulled my legs off the car floor, onto my seat and draped my arms around my legs. I shakily put my head down, shutting my eyes tightly.

I don't remember why I started to hate thunder but I remember that in the beginning, in my toddler years I had not been afraid of it. One minute I was not afraid of thunder and boom, the next I was a screeching mess every time thunder would inflict its massive sound waves on us. Scattered memories long lost between my fifth and tenth birthdates held the answers to why I was so afraid of thunder and yet each time I tried to remember, I felt fear and I pushed it away.

For many years I have speculated about the cause of my fears but nothing seem plausible and the more I meddle with my memory, the more things starts to open up only to be closed a minute later by my own fear of the unknown. What was hidden in my missing memories that frightened me so much?

Outside, lightning struck and thunder boomed, paying no particular attention to me as I whimpered in fear.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school and the moment the door opened, I sped from the small confines of the car into the interior of the building, the large immovable construction promising a kind of safety and security a moving metal car could never provide during a thunderstorm.

I paused for a minute to catch my breath and oriented myself. It might be late but some of the teachers pretty much lived in the school. That's why the school building always stays open until 9, giving students possibilities to come study there if studying anywhere else was impossible. As I walked down the lonely corridor, I could help but think how different it felt without the force of life that was the students. It felt peaceful, calm and somewhat isolated.

I giggled at my own incoherent thoughts before a sob penetrated my amused mind. I stopped dead in my track, listening but the sob did not come again. What came was sort of hysterical sobbing laughter. I continued moving, this time faster and a little more urgent.

_Please let me not be another victim of whatever horrible crime is taking place this night. _I thought. Shaking my head, I thought it was probable best and safe to turn right back around and run for it. These sobbing sounds could mean anything, rape, people at gun point, murder and lord only knows what else.

As soon as my body turned about 90 degrees, the sob came again, breaking through the hysterical laughter and halting my escape. I closed my eyes and groaned.

What if someone was seriously hurt? what if someone was being raped? If I could sneak up on the rapper, I could take him down and save the innocent soul. What if it was murder? I could take a good look at the murderer and bring justice and peace for the poor victim.

_Or you could be the offender's next victim._ I groaned at myself. Sighing and taking a deep breath, I took hesitant steps in the direction of where I had heard it and strangely enough it was leading towards where my locker would be. At this point I couldn't help but think of all the plots those bratty classmates of mine were hoping to play on me. Were they going to try to make me the victim of some horrible unfortunate event? _Grandma would have field day. _I thought rolling my eyes.

I reached the edge of the hallway I was creeping at, about to turn into the hallway that contained my locker when muffle sound of heart breaking sobs wrenched at my heart. All thoughts flew out of my head, my only desperation being to comfort whoever's heart was so obviously wounded.

I turned the corner sharply and came to a dead stop.

I gaped, I stared, eyes wide and uncomprehending for a full minute before my eyes could truly see the scene before me.

That unruly mass of ebony hair, that body that I could recognize from miles away…..my heart throbbed painfully.

"Darien." I breathed, tears pulling at my eyes but I refused to have them fall. What had happened to my strong and brave soccer ace? Who had hurt my Darien?! I began to see red, murderous thoughts rampaging through my own angered mind. I would kill whoever had dared to put my Darien in this heart crumbling state!

But a soft whimpering sob escaping him, his body violently shaking restored me back to my senses and with slow movements so not to frighten him, I approached my sobbing someday boyfriend.

When I reached within touching distant, I called his name but he didn't seem to hear me. I reached out and touched his shaking form, his name a whisper of breath from my lips.

He turned immediately to me, a look of utter despair, loneliness and sadness marring his normally cold, emotionless face. I had no time to process these findings when all hell broke loose.

One minute I was sympathetically reaching a comforting hand to him, the next I was crashed to his massively strong body only to find his lips forcefully pressing against mine. It all happened so, so very fast that by the time my brain came to its senses, his tongue had already invaded my mouth.

It's easy to picture me moaning, clinging to him, offering myself to him if that would make him feel better but that was opposite of what I did. As soon as I could grasp what was happening, my first thought was,

'_He's going to rape me!'_

Panic gave me the strength to push myself five or so feet away from my assaulter. This man before me, he was going to hurt me. My body began to shiver, quivering and yet I had no strength to rise up and run to save my life. Fear rooted me to my spot, my eyes glazed, fearful, filled with tears and all I could see was the enemy trying to hurt me.

_God please not again._ Somewhere in my scared shitless mind, that was the thought that most lingered in my brain. In my current overwhelming fearful state, I was not keen on discovering what that thought meant. It would be later that I would sit, hoping to unravel what those words meant.

_The dark face twisted into sick pleasure as he took a step towards me, his massive step bringing him half way towards me, causing me to scoot back unsuccessful as something pressed against my back, cutting off my range of maneuvering._

_He smiled cruelly, his poisonous yellow teeth gleaming a sickening vomit color in the low candle light._

"_Please don't hurt me." I heard my own tiny little voice pleading, the tears finally cascading down my face._

_His laughter, rough, cracked and terrible once again echoed through the dark wooden cabin, outside thunder stuck. I screamed, pulling my legs to my chest in this terrifying moment. _

_Then I felt his rough hand grasp my chin and yanked my head up to look into dark almost black eyes. A sick smile perpetually crafted on the villain's face._

"_I'm going to teach you what pleasure is little girl and you will love every minute of it. Love it enough to come begging me every day to teach you again and again."_

_My whole body shook, terrified beyond belief as his evil grin widened and before I could speak his head drove down in a blinding speed, the destination of his lips….my own. _

"Shhh, it's aright Serena. I would never hurt you. It's ok. You're safe, you're safe." These words managed to pull me out of the hell my mind had transported to, reorienting my brain back into the present where I found myself being held gently by Darien as I sat on his lap. His hand ran soothingly down my face and arms, restoring order to my momentary chaotic world. I turned my head around a bit to look into his eyes and there I found fear, anger, and worry and something else I could not completely grasp. Possessiveness? Protectiveness? Care? Love? I don't know what it was but I found relief and safety in it. I threw my arms around his neck as a sob wracked through my body and he held me gently but firmly, stroking my hair, murmuring sweet nothingness, soft kiss filtering across my face and a strong barricade of arms behind my back to keep me safe within his warm embrace.

Where were you when I needed you? Was all I could think for the entire time he held me so protectively, so lovingly. Enfolded in his warm embrace, all things passed away, leaving me content and happy. Nothing mattered but him and the solid security he provided me.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

To be honest, seeing Serena there had done something to me till this day I cannot explain. I saw her worried gaze, her sympathy and I lost it. I lost it even me more when her supple body became pressed against mine and in a moment of uncontrolled desire, I crushed my lips to hers, groaning pleasurably into the kiss. She tasted heaven with a sharp ting of mint freshness.

_I want more._ I thought, my senses fully aroused and my body even more so. Brushing her lips apart, I drove my wanting tongue into her open mouth and the delicious taste nearly crippled all my rational senses. The need to rip her clothes open, to find myself in her deepest core blindingly guided my hands to her ass, ready to push or rip the pants off of her, whatever came easier and allow me faster access.

But that chance never came. I felt her tiny hands pushed against my chest, my back slamming to the locker, her body some feet away from me. I was in shock. To be honest, I am not sure which put me more in shock. Was the shock a cause of the heaven I was tasting that had been violently taken away from me? Was it caused by the fact that her tiny body, which could easily break under mine had possessed enough strength to push me away so effortlessly or was it the unbearable fear that masked her entire body, making her look at me as if I was her personal hell?

I stood back against the locker, my head rolling back to stare up at the ceiling, hoping to gain a sense of control and more importantly, a sense of balance. Remorse at what I had almost done to Serena began to seep through me with icy touch.

How many times would I have to hurt her? Twos days had barely passed since we became _almost _boyfriend and girlfriend and of those two days, I have manage to hurt her inexplicably. I was a despicable, disgusting, corrupted individual.

God I hated myself that moment. Hated myself more than I ever had before.

"Please don't hurt me." My head snapped up at the plea that came from Serena. Looking at her with large eyes, I realized that her whole body was shaking, her eyes glazed, scared beyond measure and tears falling down her fac. I also realized at that particular moment that her afro-like hair was no more and in its place, the weirdest hairstyle I had ever seen. Two buns atop her head, the rest trailing behind her in a river fall of gold. But I paid little attention to all that, her whimpering rising alarms in my head instead.

I took a step toward her and watched in unconcealed fear and concern as she tried to wiggle back and away from me even though her back was pinned against the wall of the hallway.

"I won't hurt you Serena." I whispered, the irony of that statement causing a bitter taste in my mouth. I had already done so and would have done more if she hadn't been in control of the situation.

"I am so sorry." I said miserably, my own act of shame producing tears into my own eyes. For the very first time in my life, I wanted to protect someone other than myself. As I walked closer, her body shaking and yet something in her eyes told me that it was not I who was causing her fears but a nightmare in her own eyes. It made me wonder if a scene like this had ever taken place in her life before and maybe it hadn't been with a nice guy. Had someone hurt my Serena before?

Two things happened with that thought. A possessiveness like I'd never felt before lunged forward from my heart, protectiveness right behind it. The idea that someone had hurt my girlfriend before also rouse feelings of supreme anger in me and the need to do bodily harm to this villain became an entertained thought. Lastly, watching her so terrified, an emotion I could not yet name blossomed. It was as if I had finally found my calling, the purpose for my birth. I understood then that I was born to protect. What was I born to protect I didn't know exactly but one thing I knew without a doubt was that I was born to protect something or someone and since Serena was the one who helped me identify this purpose, I decided then that it would be her that I would protect. Against all odds, come what may I would protect this frightened bunny.

Taking courage from that thought, I rushed to her quickly, plopping myself on the tiled floor and raising her onto my lap as I tried to comfort her. Eventually my whispering of safety got to her because when she looked up at me, a look of recognition entered her eyes and to my utter relief, she allowed me to hold her as cried on my shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly and desperately around my neck.

"It's alright Serena. I am right here. I will always protect you." I said, holding her to me, daring anyone to claim otherwise. I don't know how long I held her for but I couldn't complain. I was content just to hold her and let her cry away her fears.

* * *

**Serena's Pov**

Eventually and somehow I stopped crying and enjoyed the feeling of utter care that Darien's arms provided me. I eventually untangled my arms from his neck, pulling my whole body back to stare into the worried midnight eyes that watched me so adoringly.

Through the eye contact, an understanding was reached. We would talk about what happened but not this night. This night we both had much to think about and the comfort we had found in each other was best left unbroken by words that could take away from us this moment of certainty. Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and awarded my forehead a soft kiss, causing my heart to hammer in my ribs.

Warmth crept up my body and into my cheeks and suddenly I found myself very shy in his presence.

"Why are you here?" he whispered, his hands rubbing my shoulder in a soothing manner. I blinked at him, confusion mirroring my face.

I didn't understand. What was he asking? I looked up just then and saw the school digital clock and it read 8:45 pm. Alarm shot through my body as finally understanding dawn on me.

"Luna!" I gasped out, jumping off of Darien. As I worried about what I was gonna tell Luna, Darien tried to stand and he went tumbling back on the floor. We both looked at him, uncomprehending for a brief second what had happened and when it finally registered in my brain the cause of his clumsy stumbling, I could not help but burst out in jubilant laughter.

He on the other hand definitely didn't think it was a funny event because he sat there glaring at my laughing form. Rolling his eyes, he tried to stand up again and I reached out to help support him.

"My legs went to sleep because of you." He said accusingly but his tone was light and teasing, his eyes warm and a tiny almost imperceptible smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"I know." I said, not wanting to fight him this night. We both stood, staring at each other a little shyly. His hand lifted silently to my cheeks, stroking my skin and causing all sorts of mayhem in my already overly beating heart.

"I want to kiss you." He said, surprise both himself and me. I knew he was surprised at his own words, his eyes widening as big as my own in shock. Further shock came when my body, out of its own volition stepped up, chest puffed up and on my tiptoes I leaned up and touched my lips to his softly. We both gasped but didn't pull apart. His hands rested at my hips, my own hands finding a holding spot on his clad chest.

We kissed again and again. Nothing crazy or passionate. Just whispering of souls recognized on lovers lips. It was almost as if we were breathing in each other, taking in each other's essence. Our lips brushed and locked and brushed again, tongues dancing on the surface, never entering but always present.

I knew that sooner or later I would want more than this chaste kisses but for tonight, this was more than enough. Darien's soul had met mine and for once, we were on equal ground.

"Serena?" Luna's worried voice penetrated our loving caress from several hallways down. Sighing I pulled back from the kiss, Darien's hold on my waist tightening, as if saying I won't let you go.

"My aunt. I came to grab my English homework while she was waiting for me in the car. I better get the book out now." Darien nodded but letting go was hard for him, I noticed. It was hard for me too. We had finally made a breakthrough in this clouded relationship. I wanted to be with him, stay with him longer….anything that would keep this harmony we had found in each other tonight.

Turning my back, I went to my locker, opened it and took out the book I needed. I slammed it just when Luna rounded the corner.

"I'm coming Aunt Luna!" I said, turning to face her as she walked briskly toward me.

"What the mess happened to you. Rena do you know I just went about crazy thinking all kinds of things have happened to you." I saw the worry in my aunt's face and I felt guilty for my actions.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, looking down.

"It's my fault Ma'am. I was trying to convince her to come to the game Friday night." Darien said, directing Luna's attention on him. I was surprised but I quickly hid it, nodding along with him.

"Who are you?" Aunt asked, her voice not entirely pleased.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am. My name is Darien Mamoru shields, Serena's…..um….recent acquaintance." He finished smoothly. I knew he was about to say my boyrfriend and though that pleased me to no end, I didn't want Luna to ever get a wind of the fact that I had a boyfriend. Grandma would be informed and boy there will be hell to pay. I had managed to shake my head and pleaded with my eyes to Darien not to say what he was about to say. He had understood my message but I knew he wanted answers.

Luna's eyes narrowed. Maybe Darien hadn't been as smooth as I thought.

"Well Mr. Shields, it is a pleasure to meet you but refrain from keeping my ward out this late. I cannot guarantee her safety if she is not within my sight I'm sure you understand that." Aunt's voice broke no nonsense. I sighed but for some reason Darien merely smiled.

"What place could be safer than the learning center of education with cameras everywhere as well as teachers? I assure you Miss Luna; it was not my intentions to break your protocol. I shall keep in mind if I am afforded this opportunity next time Madam." I was impressed with Darien. He might be able to handle Luna's over protectiveness after all.

I looked at Luna. She was not impressed, not one bit.

"I assure you Mr. Shields that such an opportunity will not be permitted in the future. And it is not Miss but Mrs." She said, taking my hand in hers and steering me away.

"A goodnight to you ladies." Darien called after us. Then something clicked in my head, making me wrench my hand out of Luna's and running quickly back to Darien's side. His smile was so welcoming that if Luna hadn't been there boy I would have kissed him hard.

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked, remembering the predicament I had found him in.

"Um….no…" He said running his hand through his already messy head. "I'm sure I can find someone to pick me up."

Shaking my head, I grasped his hand, pulling him behind me and walking towards Luna.

"We're dropping him home." I said to her, still pulling Darien close behind me.

I heard a sigh from Luna and I smiled.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

Serena sat at the back with me in the car, pulling a big blanket around her. I had asked her if she was cold she had said yes but as the car began to drive off campus, I understood the true purpose of the blanket. Inside the blanket, she grabbed my hand and held it in hers. I was happy she was holding my hand. I had wanted to wrap my arms around her or touch her; I wanted to feel her somehow, to believe that this night truly had happened and though it had been painful and upsetting, it had also brought Serena and I closer.

Our fingers mingled with each other under the blanket, tracing each other's palm and occasionally causing Serena to giggle out loud and her aunt raising a questioning brow. But other than that we behaved, content with our little display of affection.

Sooner than I wanted, we arrived at the mansion I called home. I turned to Serena, trying to find something, anything to stay just a little longer by her side. But her Aunt's eyes watched us like a hawk through the review mirror. I wouldn't have cared about her watching us if I wasn't aware that for some reason, Serena did not want this woman to have a wind of our relationship. I would question her relentlessly tomorrow.

I tried to smile even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. Taking both her hands underneath the blanket, I let my eyes say all that my lips wanted to say.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow k?" she said, trying to reassure me that tomorrow was just a couple hours away. I didn't know why I was suddenly so attached to her. It wasn't love like the romantic love expected to exist between lovers, that's something Serena and I would have to discover along the way. But I loved her in a different sense, as if she was my savior.

"Will you come watch the game Friday night? It starts at 6 and it's going to be our last biggest game. We have two more games after that but those are easy." I didn't realize I was babbling. Serena looked at me as if ready to decline but something on my face must have changed her mind. I could almost see her mind rearranging, trying to find an acceptable answer for the both of us.

"Let me see what I can do Dar. I can't promise you anything but I will see if my schedule will allow."

"Do you work?" I asked.

"Something like that." She responded, not really meeting my eyes. I realized that there was something she wasn't telling me but whatever it was, I would leave it to her to tell me on her own.

"Please just think about it. You don't have to be there the whole time." I pleaded. I knew the Aunt was watching but I couldn't help it. Serena's presence kept my sanity in check.

She surprised both her aunt and me when she leaned forward and hugged me tight. I returned the hug, glad for the full contact. Her aunt didn't matter anymore. When she pulled back, she brushed hair out of my eyes, her eyes and lips smiling at me gently, causing knots to tie up in my stomach. In that moment I realized just how beautiful she was.

"Like I said, I can't promise you anything but I will do the best I can to try and make it to your game. Play the best game you've ever played Darien and even if I do not make it physically, I will be with you in spirit. Just look for me in your heart." She said, gently touching my chest. I held her two hands and lowered my head, placing lingering kisses on the back on her hands.

"I've never been one to believe in making a wish on the stars but from now till the game, that's what I will be doing for you to come!" I replied cheesily but it was worth it to see the bright flush that covered her face and the happy laughter that bubbled up from her stomach.

It was a beautiful laughter, one I would never get tired of hearing.

"Darien I never pegged you for the romantic type." She finally said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Stick with me and I will teach you the joys of being a teenager." I said, causing both of us a minute of good laughter. For a brief second I could have sworn I saw a smile cross Luna's lips but it was gone as soon as it came, her glaring eyes telling me to get the mess out of her car.

Not wanting to cause any unwanted friction, I opened the car door. Cold wind buffeted around me and the rain had let up a bit but the dark clouds still loomed ominously above us.

"See you tomorrow?" I said to her.

"Maybe." She replied with a teasing grin.

"You better be there!" I said, causing her to laugh and the automatic door closed shut. I looked at Luna and glowered at her, she had a smirk on her face.

Quickly she pulled out of the drive way and was gone in less than two seconds. Shaking my head, a smile remained on my lips until I reached the door that would take away all the warmth I had gain from Serena the moment I walk in.

For a minute, I considered turning right back around and going to sleep at a hotel or someplace else for the night.

I sighed and turned the knob.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Separations

**Revolving Love: The Miracle Is On The Ice!**

**Miracle 5 - Separations**

******_This is a revised chapter of the original so rereading will be at your best interest. Thank you so much!_**

**Narrator**

Lost in lovers embrace, our two main characters were utterly unaware of the events taking place amongst Mr. Shield's friends. Though Sir Jason was a tough guy when taken on by ordinary men, Shields blows proved too extraordinary, breaking the young man's nose and causing some dark black eyes.

Though the damage done to Sir Jason was not overly extensive, the shock of being attacked by his normally calm and collected best friend sent the poor young man into a comatose state. The remainder of his friends, coming out of their own shock at the uncontrolled event that had taken place that right before their eyes, had quickly rushed their beat up friend to Tokyo's General hospital, calling the boy's family in question. Through the chaos of confusion, the remainder of their families learned of what had happened though not exactly who had done the beating.

In a fever of rush, their girlfriends and family appeared at the hospital, spilling out in Jason's room like a mob of gangsters come to collect.

After the fusing and fighting, the families left, the identity of the offender undisclosed to them. How could they tell their families that the sweet caring and normally calm shields had assaulted one of his own best friends because of a girl he knew for all of two days? And how could they bare to tolerate the looks of hate their families would direct at the young man who for the first time in nineteen years had opened his heart in a fit of anger, and let his weakness show?

But more devastating was the fact that all these years, they never realized just how lonely and miserable he was and just how much he craved for unconditional love. They felt ashamed, defeated and finally awakened from their delusions that all was well amongst them.

The girls, from the Guys subdued reactions and tightly lipped countenance, were easily able to decode that the offender had been none other than Darien Shield. And for the last two days, the only obstacle that could possibly bring about this unforeseen event is the unfathomable interest the said shield character had taken in that ugly duckling nerd. It was time someone paid for this disruption in their lives and Serena, their misguided target, would pay the ultimate price.

* * *

**Darien's Pov **

As soon as the door knob turned in my hands, unnumbered counts of eyes turned in my direction and I resisted the urge to groan.

"Oh Darien!" Aunt Hanako said, rushing towards me to give me a hug. I was grateful for that. It would be the last hug I would receive from her when she learned of what I had done.

"Darien, where have you been?!" Mr. Legates, Jason's father asked, his eyes troubled as he looked me up and down.

"School" I answered.

"Doing what?" Uncle asked.

"Cool off my head." I answered honestly.

I walked further in with Auntie fusing over me the whole time.

"Well take a seat. I don't know if you've heard but Jason was pretty beat up." He said, worry laced in his voiced. It was then that I noticed the girls to my right, all glaring at me like as if I was a hideous monster. Maybe I was.

"He's even in a comma." Auntie said, sighing miserably.

"What?!" I asked in shock, my gaze swiftly turning back to uncle. He nodded in sympathy.

"He is in a comma!?" I asked, my eyes wide with fright. Had I really put my friend in a comma?

"I'm guessing you didn't know?" Uncle said but I barely heard him, my mind replaying the event, yes I had hit him hard but this was Jason. And besides we were crowded in the car, limiting how far I could pull my hand back to give him a blow that would send him into a comma. Nothing made sense.

"How?" I asked, disbelief clearly marking my facial expression.

"You're asking how?!" Rei yelled, her eyes spitting venom at me. Rei's anger and temper was legendary but it had never turned on me before and now feeling her full wrath, I understand why most people were so afraid of her. She looked positively lethal.

"Are you happy now? Well are you?! Did that whore screw your ass as well as your brains?!" she screamed.

"Rei! That is no way to talk to your older brother!" Auntie chided angrily.

"He is no brother of mine!" she hissed and I winced.

"Rei!" Uncle said angrily. This was the exact reason I could not be comfortable in a family that wasn't mine by blood. When they are angry with you, they won't hesitate in denouncing you and you have nothing to disclaim it. I closed off my face, letting nothing of my inner turmoil show.

"Damnit father don't Rei me! He's the reason why Jason is in the hospital. He was the one that beat up Jason because of a stupid nerd girl!"

Gasps filled the room, horrified expressions covering all their faces.

"Is this true Darien." Auntie asked, looking at me, employing me to deny this accusation. But what was there to deny? I was the culprit and no matter how much I regretted my actions, lying wasn't an option.

"Yes, it's true." I sighed, closing my eyes, waiting for the explosion of anger I knew would come.

"But why Darien?" Auntie asked, her voice shaking. I knew she was asking me so I could provide a reasonable explanation of my actions. They could handle a reasonable explanation. They could even forgive a reasonable explanation.

But nothing was reasonably. It was unreasonable Jason's hate towards Serena. It was unreasonable losing four parents as a child, it was unreasonable the kind of loneliness I've felt all this time despite Auntie's and uncle's best effort to indoctrinate me into their family. It was unreasonable how much I had wanted Georgina to love me just for me when she so clearly couldn't. It was unreasonable to take out my anger on the clueless Jason. Nothing was reasonably.

"I was angry." I answered simply and with those words my fate was sealed. All hell broke loose and I sat there taking it all in. the insults, the anger, the hate and the curse upon my name. I took it all in, not a single emotion showing on my face. I didn't particularly concentrate on one specific face. Every face looked the same to me, every voice the same. I even got a couple of blows as low as being the cause of the death of the four parents I had had as a kid. Who knows, whoever uttered those words could be right.

About two hours of this, I got up and left for my room.

I laid on my bed, eyes wide opening, the sounds of their screaming and yelling and cursing penetrating the thick walls and seeping into my room like poisonous smoke and all that time I just laid there, mind blank, once again retreating behind the protection of my crumbled walls, struggling to bring it up again.

I eventually turned to the look at the clock, haven looked at the ceiling all night and when I noticed it was five, I knew it was time to act.

At first I began packing; my only thought being to return to the safety and isolation of the states. But the closer I got done to finish packing, the more Serena's face popped up in my head. Yes I had reconstructed the barrier around my heart but apparently she was immune to my barrier. She still managed to penetrate through it with her enigmatic personality.

Then I remembered my promise to her. To always protect her. Running away wouldn't solve anything and if I did, who would protect her from Rei and her gang of girls waiting to beat the mess out of her? No, I couldn't leave for the states. Not yet anyways, not until I was sure that Serena was secured. Which left me one only other option.

Move out.

Besides I was 19 years old, it really was time to live on me own. Picking up the phone, I went on the internet, searching for an apartment complex. Around six, I found one that I liked and called them. Unfortunately, it was too damn early for anyone to pick up so I left them a message to return the call as promptly as possible as this was an emergency call.

Putting the phone away, I began to pack. I didn't have boxes in my room but I could at least pack what I could into the bags I had. When that was complete, I slid out the garage door and into my sports car. I drove into town, bought a couple of boxes, hired a moving track and on my way back, my phone call was returned. I talked to the lady who was a kindly old soul. She told me she had an apartment available and when I told her I needed it that very morning, she didn't ask questions. She said to drop by and I did. I signed the lease, paid the deposit and first three month's rent much to her surprise and left to go finish my packing.

The sun had long since been up; it was ten by the time I reached the mansion. I looked up into the sky, all the clouds of yesterday gone and thoughts of Serena resurfaced in my frozen brain. I promised her that I would meet her at school and yet I wasn't showing up. I hoped she would forgive me. Back through the garage door I slipped back into the room which would no longer bear my presences ever again, unfolded the boxes and began to pack.

Strangely enough, an hour later when the doorbell rang, I had just finished packing the last box of things. I didn't have much, never been one to buy senselessly so I had enough clothes and a couple of things such as the flat screen TV, my laptop and such gears. What took most of the time was the amount of books I owned. I wondered for a minute if I should donate them to the library and decided that I would do that once I was settled into my new apartment which hopefully would become home enough for Serena to visit. That thought gave me pause and somehow the picture that came to mind was inviting and desirable.

_I wonder what she will think._

I headed out to greet my guest since I suspected it to be the moving company, after all, they had promised to be at the mansion within an hour and sure enough, four big men stepped forward to greet me.

"Thank you for your prompt coming guys. It is the fourth door to your right." I said, pointing towards the direction of my room. They nodded and immediately went to work.

I turned back to Auntie who was looking at me with big watery eyes.

"Darien you can't…"

"Aunt Hanako we both knew this day would come. This is probably the only thing I can do right now. Please don't make it harder than it is." I said. Her teary eyes almost undid my resolve to leave.

"Darien don't go please…" she whispered pleadingly, looking down into her shuffling hands. I closed my eyes, I needed to else I would have given in.

"My phone number will remain the same and I will do the best I can to keep in contact with you and uncle. If Jason's family wants to sue me or put me in jail so be it. Please give them my number. I will go apologize to them properly in a few minutes. Thank you so much for everything you and your family have done for me. I won't soon forget your kindness Auntie and if you ever need anything that I am capable of doing, please do not hesitate, I'm only a phone call away." I said before turning away quickly. She was beginning to sob and I loved her too much to stay around and cause her so much problems. For that single act, I knew I had destroyed the relationships between the families. With me gone, I hoped they would be able to reconcile.

In less than thirty minutes, the moving track was ready. I was shocked at the guys' efficiency and speedy process. When all was done, I went in search of Auntie but she was nowhere to be done so I left her and uncle a letter, telling them how sorry I was for the trouble I had brought onto their family and that I was willing to accept any lawfully charges the Legates family was willing to charge me with. I also gave them the address to my new apartment, pleading that they do not tell anyone where I lived. For those I wanted to know where I lived, I would tell them myself.

I took a look at the house that had been my home for a long time, especially these past three years I've been back from America and walked out, this time through the front door. I called the landlady to alert her to the arrival of the men so she could open the door for them while I ran around to do some errands.

After which I told the guys the address to my new apartment, trusting that they would no wrong to me. Afterwards I went to Jason's house and to make a long story short, they were angry, bitter, hated me, and called me all kinds of things. I took it all in and when no more was fort coming, I apologizes for my actions, for any trouble I had ever caused them and pleaded that they take no offence towards Aunt and Uncle and that they friendship doesn't come to an end because of my foolishness. Also told them that I was ready to face whatever legal charges they saw fit and that if they needed me they have but to call and I will meet them, even in jail.

I did the same with the rest of the other families of the guys and when all that was done, I went to the post office to file a change of address notification. Finally, with my stomach growling for attention and a headache starting to form, I did some grocery shopping for my new apartment stainless steel refrigerator; I ate out and returned home. It was then that I noticed that I didn't have a bed. But I was too tired to attempt to go out right then to get a bed so I lay on the carpeted floor in my room and somehow found myself fast asleep.

* * *

**Molly's Pov**

It was the strangest feeling ever as we were walking to school. Glares never before encountered awaited our entrance into school compound. Serena wasn't with us. Due to some circumstances, she would not be attending class for the rest of the week.

She had phoned me last night and told me all that had happened between her and Darien at the school. I was in shock that Darien could even break down, especially at a place like school but Serena had always said that Darien was as much human as all of us; he was just very good at controlling his emotions. Whatever had caused him to break down Serena didn't know and that worried her. How was she supposed to be any help to him when she didn't even know what ails him in the first place? She cried. There were many great qualities about Serena and this was one of them, the way she could love someone so much that their every pain can be felt as if her own.

Having consoled her that all will be well, we talked about what she was going to do with Darien's invitation to the game. Going would mean suspending her usual for one whole day and that was really not an option at this point. But Serena was insistent that she had to go. In the end, we and eventually Luna had agreed that in other to make up for that soccer game, she had to call off school in other to practice.

And thus this morning, I and Melvin found ourselves walking alone into the school building surrounded on all sides by bad vibes given off by our school mates. For once I was glad Serena wasn't here.

"Seems like some rotten egg had infected the whole school." I muttered under my breath. A look in Melvin's direction told me that he privately agreed with me. We were both nervous but intimidation was something we were both used to having been friends with Serena all our lives.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind us and we both turned to look at who was rudely addressing us. Low and behold, five angry faces glared daggers at us. Silence surrounded us on all sides, everyone holding their breaths for the showdown soon to come.

"What?" Melvin asked. His voice was even and a tad bit angry. He took one step in front of me in a defensive stance, causing me to gasp at his protectiveness. I had never seen this side of him before and thus I was rendered speechless.

"Where is that bitch friend of yours?!" Georgina demanded.

Melvin just lifted one articulate brow, gazing with extreme bored at them, causing red flags to go off in my head.

"Fortunately none of you are our friend seeing that you're the only bitches here in these parts of the world." He said casually, causing a silence more profound than before to settle restlessly amongst our spectators.

They were shocked, hell I was shocked. Was this truly our Melvin? The frightened geek? The cowardly boy who would run away and leave us to face angry dogs alone? Was this really Melvin?

But then I remembered something Serena told me long ago.

"_Never doubt that Melvin is brave. When it really counts he stands up for his friends. He will never leave you or me in any real danger. Except of course when there are dogs involved."_

Remembering Serena's words from all that time ago also reminded me of times most imperceptible when Melvin had stood up to protect us from bullies. How had I missed this side of him? He had always been there when it counted. Never once had he ever abandoned us to face disaster alone save when they were dealing with dogs. Melvin's fear of dogs was well known and no amount of bravery within him had ever helped him against his fears of dogs. And yet in times of extreme emergency when any human would run and hide, he had proven to be a force to be reckoned.

Looking at him now, I found new and confused emotions warring within me. Is this how Serena felt when she was starting to develop feelings for Darien?

"What did you call us?" Rei hissed, walking ever so slowly, like a hunter ready to pounce on his pray.

"I called you what you are or do you not know your names?" he said, causing more gasps to echo his words. Rei screeched and in a matter of seconds she was upon us.

Melvin and I were prepared to fight. It was a mistake on her part to assume that we would just allow her to hurt us without retribution. After all, we hadn't taken that self-defense class for nothing and if that bitch wanted a piece of us, she would have it most painfully. But lucky for us, or her, we didn't have to lift a single finger because before we all knew it, her hand was caught in a steel vice, well truthfully her hand was being held by Kagan who glared daggers at her before unceremonious throwing her backwards. She went flying several feet in the air, crashing into her stupid friends who watched in stunned silence.

We stood for a while, every presence in the front yard of the school waiting in shocked silence for the shock piles of bodies on the floor to reconstruct itself.

"I'm gonna murder you!" The tall brunette yelled the moment she stood up, her glare now turned from us to Kagan.

To be honest, Melvin and I were both shocked at what was happening right before our eyes. Kagan? Mina's boyfriend had merciless flipped his best friend's sister into a pile composed of his own girlfriend and friends. He had defended Melvin and me! Why? I wasn't naïve or stupid enough to think that he had developed some secret feelings for me and that's why he was protecting me but there was no other reason that made sense in that moment!

As Lita made to charge at him, a hand grasped her waist, pulling her back and once again into a pile of her friends. When she stood up, she glared daggers only to come up in surprise as two of their other friends stood between them and us.

"Kagan…" the blonde called Mina began but was deftly cut off.

"Drop the bitchy acting Mina, this isn't like you. Serena and her friends have done nothing to you. You girls are the ones who decided to make drama. Darien made his choice and it isn't whom you fucking all want then live with it! He's a fucking grown man who is capable of deciding who the fuck has the right to own his heart. Stop being bitches and for once think with your heads not your asses."

Their eyes grew big in shock. I am guessing this was the first time any of their boyfriends had ever spoken to them this way. Lucky bitches.

"Amy that's enough too. Since when did you become an instigator for violence? I thought that even if they lose their heads you of all people will keep things together; I didn't expect you to start being a bitch too. You all disgust me really. None of us like the idea of Serena and Darien any more than you do but we at least have the decency to respect an individual's choice. Resulting to violence to get your way is just sickening." The one called Zaiden said, turning and marching way towards the School entrance, not seeing the silent tears falling down his girlfriend's face.

My heart went out to her.

"Enough with this crap. Leave Darien and Serena to make their own choices and leave her friends alone." Neal said, sighing as if old and tired of kids games

"What is fucking wrong with all of you!?" Rei demanded.

"You're what's fucking wrong with us!" he roared, causing everyone to jump. "You're so fucking stupid! Ready to blame just about anyone for what happened to your damn boyfriend ending up in the hospital but the true cause of all this mess is your damn fault!"

"What?!"

"Who filled his head with disgusting thoughts of Serena? Who told him again and again that Serena was unworthy of Darien? Whose idea was it to turn friends against each other? Every time there is a fucking fight amongst us you can always fucking trail it all back to your fucking ass. Well guess what we don't give a damn anymore princess. Not about you and not about any of this popularity crap! Fuck you and your high and mighty ways! Darien deserves a better sister than the likes of you!"

It was the lowest blow I had ever seen anyone dealt another person and the said princess, along with all her friends stood shell shocked. After screaming his head off, Neal stomped off. Anger rolling off of him in waves. Kagan seemed to come out of his own shock too before heading towards us.

When he reached us, he bowed his head to us. Taking us both by surprise.

"I apologize for the foolishness of my friends. I hope you won't take their actions to heart. I know somewhere in their twisted hearts they mean well." He said.

"We're not here to cause you or your friends any trouble Kagan. We are only here to cheer on our friend who for the first time in her sixteen years of life has fallen in love. It is regrettable that the person her heart love is your Darien but one can never decide what the heart should love. Keep your friends away from us and away from Serena and you will find no problems with us. Allow them to run rampage as they have demonstrated this morning and we will not hold back." I said, my eyes narrowed, every word pronounced in a hiss of anger. Throughout this entire encounter, I've been marveling at Melvin's abilities but now that the shock of it has passed, I was starting to feel the anger I had not felt before.

These girls would learn that we do not take offense lightly.

"I will do my best." Kagan answered.

"For their sake I hope that your best will enough." Melvin retorted and together we left the stunned audience.

It was only 8 in the morning and already we'd encountered our first act of trouble.

_Today is going to be a long day_. I thought.

* * *

Pain….it was endless and uncontrollable. Flesh tearing, tears flying and the ever smirking face of the champion.

"Oh child I am so sorry for your loss."

"Maybe next year."

"It's not the end of the world."

All those consoling words drifted out of the mouth of vipers, their true hearts gleeful at the pain, my pain.

And the announcers voicing announcing, "It is a shame that the Goddess of victory has fallen and in her place a new goddess has risen", shattered it all.

Pain…endless uncontrollable pain, my pain and the ever smirking face of the snake….

"She deserves it."

"Finally someone has taken her out."

"Serves her right."

"Thinks she's better than everyone."

"I'm so glad. She will be shamed forever."

"She will never step on the ice again!"

"Step on ice….she'd be lucky if she can walk again at all!"

The laughter, those chilling crackling sound that tore my heart into piece. Those persistent gleaming teeth that falters my efforts.

The monsters….those mocking laughing eyes.

I am doomed to fail again.

NO!

I am a broken doll

NO!

There's no hope for me

NO!

It is all over now

DON'T SAY THAT!

It's is over, all over. Now I can rest.

NO! NO! NO! NO! THERE'S MUCH STILL NEEDS TO BE DONE. WE NEED TO UNDO THE PAST! DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE!

It's time to rest. Yes, I must sleep. Sleep will do me good.

"Yes child, you must rest. Come to Grandma, she will make everything better. This is for the best my child."

Grandma, I'm coming.

"Serena!"

Nothing. An endless darkness. Free of pain at last.

* * *

**Darien's Pov**

I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong somewhere. A sense of fear and urgency crashed through my conscious, awakening me to the world of daylight. I sat up in alarm, looking about me in confusion. Where was I?

Triggered by this probing question, the tidal wave of memory flooded my brain, reasserting itself into its seats and occupying my mind once more. And in this I found my answers and with it the guilt and the despair.

I sighed.

I was in my new apartment. I had returned home from the post office. Tired, I had fallen asleep in the bedroom on the lush carpet.

I blinked, remembering that a pain of a different sort had awakened me. It was a pain that I was not the source of but still felt like my own. Had it just been a dream?

Shaking my head from the wonderment, I stood up and waltz about, seeking the comfort of a bathroom.

Showered, dressed and more active, I looked up at my phone and found quite a lot of calls. It was 4pm. deciding that I needed a bed, and also I needed to go visit Jason, I slipped on my shoes and down the stairs I went, wallet in my pocket, and phone in my hands.

I had a lot of missed calls, five calls from Kagan, six from zaiden, eight from Neal, ten from uncle and aunt, one from the coach and a dozen more from Georgina.

I decided that before I listened to any of those messages, I needed to do something first. Pressing the accelerator, I appeared before Tokyo University in record time.

"Can I help you young man?" a lady at the receptionist table in the office greeted with a pleasant smile when I walked through the sliding door. I saw her name tag which read Anne Gardner. She spoke in perfect English. No other accent detected. I knew she wasn't Japanese well at least not fully Japanese.

"Yes. I would like to enroll in for the winter semester." I informed her.

"Right away." She was pleasant enough. Reddish brown hair and brown eyes. About 5'5 with good body proportions. She led me to the guidance office, hooked me up with an advisor and from there everything else was smooth sail.

I had a copy of my transcripts from graduating in the states so I turned that in when it was requested, filled the applications and was told to wait a couple of days to make sure my transcripts went through and to be accepted into the school. I left in a satisfied manner.

Then I went to Bed-Mart, a store that obviously sells everything that dealt with beds and as if luck was on my side, most of their merchandise were on sale. I managed to buy a therapeutic water bed fairly cheap before heading over to the hospital.

Butterflies danced as I reached the hospital parking lot. What would I say to him? 'Sorry man that I broke your nose and give you a black eye? Not to mention that I sent you into a comma!'

I sighed, what if he wasn't out of comma yet? Sitting in the car lost and confused, I decided that it was better to listen to the voicemails first then decide if I had the strength to face the unknown.

The first message was from Kagan.

"Hey Darien, where are you? We came to pick you up but you weren't home. Since your car was missing we thought maybe you had gone to school early but here we are, at school and you're not here. Call me ASAP when you get this message." The message ended.

Next came Georgina's.

"Hey honey. I'm really worried about you. Call me please. Where are you?"

Then Neal's followed.

"Seriously Darien your making all of us worry. Where the fuck are you?!" he sound angry which caused me to blink and a slight guilt settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Darien, this is Hajime, please call me as soon as possible." Uncle's message said.

"It wasn't your fault Darien. Please call us." Zaiden's followed.

Message after message pleaded for me to return their calls. Kagan's last message said that Jason was awake and furious as hell that I had 'run away.' I had to smile at that. It was the last message which truly made me want to cry. A silent plea from uncle and aunt to return home.

I sat, shocked to my very foundation. They didn't blame me; in fact they wanted me back. They had forgiven me. They said they loved me like their own and that sometimes we all make mistakes, it doesn't mean that we're bad; it only means we are human.

I sat as one silent tear tracked down my cheek, mocking my weakness.

I wanted to go back too, back to a time and place where everything was normal. When Jason and I were laughing instead of bickering. Back to when everything was normal, uninterrupted. Back to before Sere…

No! Never! The very thought horrified me. I couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to go back to such a time. Not after the connection we shared yesterday. No…I owed it to Serena to be content in the present and make the most out of it.

Coach's message had been about missing class and practice. He was furious but he couldn't hide the concern he felt for my absence. I never not show up at practice without prior notification. This was unlike me. I called him back, leaving him a brief message telling him that I quit school today and have enrolled myself into university so I was sorry that he was losing one of his players but that I hope that victory will always smile on him and the team.

After sighing so many times, I removed myself from the car and entered the hospital.

"Yes?" the receptionist greeted me, her face scrunched up as if she smelled something bad.

"Can you please inform me what room Jason Legates is occupying?" she huffed at me, causing me to lift a brow. What had I done to her?

"You're one of them aren't you? Causing so many headaches, disturbing our work pace. People!" she huffed again flipping through the computer. I concluded from her words that Jason's visitors has been numerous and causing a lot of problems for the staff, effectively slowing down their progress and disrupting their way of work.

"He was moved into room 039 on the third floor." She said, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Thank you." I said before leaving the surprise woman. I took the elevator which quickly reached its destination, not giving me enough time to compose my racing heart.

Out of the elevator, I took slow study steps toward the direction the arrow guide pointed. Curving away from the hallway into a different stop, I immediately retreated. The corridor was lined with numbers of our classmates, some sitting, chatting, standing and looking bored. Many held flowers. From behind the corner I peeked into the mass, my heart dropping. Call me a coward if you like but I've never been one to apologize with an audience. I listened for a minute to the chatting in the corridor, picking up bits and pieces of information which made my blood run cold.

Rei. Attack. Serena. Friends. Molly. Melving. Kagan. Shouting Neal. Amy crying…..what the hell had happened at school!?

Coming to a conclusion that I would come another time to visit when crowds of people weren't around, I raced down the stairs and quickly into my car.

I needed to know if Serena was alright! I needed to know!

* * *

Read and Review


	6. REVISION NOTICE

The entire chapters of this story has been revised and edited. Now I will be continuing with new chapters. For those who have read this story before, you will need to reread it again because the direction of plot line has changed. You will be confused if you do not reread. I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience but hopefully you like this version better. At least I do lol.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! LET ALL YOUR AMBITIONS AND HOPES AND WISHES FOR 2013 BE COME TRUE! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!


End file.
